Tu, yo y el Mundo
by Inu-Cat
Summary: Inuyasha y kagome amigos en secreto desde ase 10 años son descubiertos y ahora para no separarse tienen que embarcarse en la mayor aventura de sus vidas, recorriendo el mundo mientras se encuentran con nuevos amigos y viejos enemigos
1. Default Chapter

**Hola a todos!!! Esta es mi nueva historia, iba a publicarla asta que terminara mi primera historia pero todos me pidieron que la escribiera ya así que como yo también estoy emocionada por esta nueva historia decidí apresurarme. **

**Disfrútenla!!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………

**_CAPITULO 1_**

**_EL DÍA QUE TE CONOCI_**

**Kagome una pequeña niña de 6 años se encontraba esperando a sus padres en un pequeño parque cerca de su casa pero como siempre suponía que ellos no iban a llegar debido a que se les había presentado uno u otro problema en el trabajo.**

**Kagome no tenía amigos ya que su padre un político muy importante en el mundo se cambiaba cortantemente de país. Por lo que kagome nunca podía hacer amigos. Pero la vida es muy curiosa y ese día seria un día para recordar.**

**Ella ya había comenzado a comer ya era tarde y sus padres no llegaban. Y antes de que se diera cuenta el sol ya se estaba ocultando. **

**Pero alguien la observaba desde las sombras.**

**El pequeño niño de 7 años veía con envidia toda la comida que la niña tenia para ella sola…así muchos días que no comía y el hambre era insoportable.**

**El vio que tenia a muchos hombres fuertes cuidándola…y que si lo atrapaban iba a estar en grandes problemas pero tenia demasiada hambre para pensar en eso…**

**Cautelosamente se acerco por detrás y tomo un pedazo de pan que se encontraba cerca y se echo a correr tan rápido como sus pequeños pies podían llevarlo.**

**Pero de la nada un hombre lo atrapo y comenzó a golpearlo. **

"**Maldito niño ya veras lo que te are por robarte ese pan" – dijo el hombre.**

"**No…detente, déjalo en paz" – grito la pequeña kagome.**

"**Pero señorita el quiso robarle" – dijo el hombre.**

"**Es solo un pedazo de pan que no me iba a comer…y probablemente se iba a tirara a la basura así que bájalo" – dijo kagome.**

**El hombre obedeció y bajo al niño.**

**El niño volteo a verla sorprendido, el al vio era una niña pequeña de cabello negro asta los hombros, grandes ojos cafés y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujada en sus labios.**

"**Ven siéntate a comer conmigo" – dijo kagome sonriendo.**

**El la miro con un poco de desconfianza pero no le pudo decir que no a la sonrisa de aquella niña.**

"**esta bien" – dijo el.**

"**me llamo kagome y ¿tu?" **

"**inuyasha" **

**Los dos comieron juntos por mucho tiempo y inuyasha por primera vez desde que tenia memoria se estaba divirtiendo con alguien de su edad. Pero de repente unas niñas se acercaron a kagome.**

"**dime no te da miedo estar cerca de esa cosa" – dijo una de ellas señalando a inuyasha.**

**Lo sabia era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ella ahora también me va a rechazar - pensó inuyasha.**

**Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando paso totalmente lo contrario. **

"**¿de que hablas? Yo no le veo nada de malo" – dijo kagome, ella lo observo mejor y fue cuando por primera vez vio que en la cabeza de el estaban dos pequeñas orejas que se parecían las de un gatito.**

**Inuyasha vio que ella se acercaba a el, temía que fuera a gritarle, el cerro sus ojos esperando el grito pero nunca vino. En cambio sintió como dos pequeñas manos acariciaban sus orejas.**

"**que lindas" – dijo kagome.**

"**¿Qué…que ases?" – dijo inuyasha.**

"**lo siento, es que son muy bonitas" – dijo kagome.**

"**¿De que hablas?...todos me odian por tenerlas" – dijo inuyasha.**

"**¿no entiendo por que? ¿Qué tienen de malo?" – dijo kagome.**

"**quiere decir que no soy como tu, que soy un fenómeno" – dijo inuyasha.**

"**no veo que tenga nada de malo que no seas como yo, no veo por que ser diferente tiene que ser malo" – dijo kagome**

**Inuyasha estaba muy sorprendido ante la nueva niña que se encontraba enfrente de el.**

"**eres extraña sabes" – dijo inuyasha.**

"**si, muchos siempre me lo dicen" – dijo kagome.**

**Y así los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas al igual que inuyasha y kagome se iban asiendo cada vez más amigos asta que se hicieron inseparables.**

**Todos los días después de la escuela kagome iba al parque para verse con inuyasha para llevarle algo de comer y este la esperaba paciente.**

"**¡inu!" – grito kagome contenta.**

**Inuyasha volteo a verla con una sonrisa que últimamente siempre estaba en su rostro desde que tenia a su nueva amiga con el.**

"**kagome te tardaste mucho ¿Por qué eres tan lenta?" – dijo inuyasha.**

"**de verdad abecés eres insoportable" – dijo kagome dándole un golpecito en el pecho al cual inuyasha solo sonrió.**

**Kagome comenzó a platicarle a inuyasha sobre su día en la escuela cualquier otro se hubiera aburrido pero inuyasha estaba demasiado feliz junto a ella como para hacerlo.**

"**me divertí mucho con mis amigas hoy y la clase de historia estuvo ¡muy interesante! Me encanto…pero… - kagome no termino.**

"**¿Qué paso kagome?" – dijo inuyasha.**

"**no, no es nada InuYasha" – dijo kagome dándole una sonrisa para que no se preocupara.**

**Y así continuaron hablando de muchas cosas sin importancia y todo era perfecto asta que kagome fue por un helado para los dos y un chico mucho mayor de unos 11 años se acerco a ella en el camino de regreso con inuyasha.**

"**kagome" – dijo el chico.**

"**kuwabara, ¿Qué quieres? – dijo kagome.**

"**dame esos helados, los quiero" – dijo kuwabara.**

**Kagome le dio el suyo pero se quedo con el de inuyasha.**

"**dame el otro también" – dijo kuwabara acercándose a ella.**

"**no es para mi amigo y no te lo voy a dar" – dijo kagome asiéndose para atrás.**

"**maldita te dije que me lo dieras" – dijo kuwabara tratando de quitarle el helado a kagome mientras ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para impedirlo.**

**¿Por qué se tarda tanto kagome? – se preguntaba inuyasha cuando la vio que estaba forcejeando con un chico.**

**Inuyasha corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar con ella.**

**Kuwabara cansado de pelear con ella la empujo y kagome callo dolorosamente al suelo golpeándose la cabeza.**

**Inuyasha en ese momento se acerco a ella para ver si estaba bien.**

"**¿kagome te encuentras bien?" – dijo InuYasha.**

"**inu…inuyasha" – dijo kagome antes de desmayarse.**

"**KAGOME" – grito inuyasha.**

**El volteo a ver a la persona responsable por haberla lastimado.**

"**maldito ¿Cómo pudiste lastimarla?" – dijo kagome.**

"**ella se lo merece" – dijo kuwabara riéndose.**

**Esto causo que inuyasha se enfureciera y lo ataco con toda su fuerza.**

**Kuwabara contra ataco y empezó a golpear a inuyasha mientras que el trataba de hacer lo mismo.**

"**¿Qué pasa? ¿Te enojaste porque lastime a tu amiguita?" – dijo kuwabara.**

"**cállate" – dijo inuyasha dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago y sacándole el aire a kuwabara.**

"**ya veras tonto después de que acabe contigo esa niña entupida seguirá – dijo kuwabara sin saber que esto lo aria perder.**

**Inuyasha ante la amenaza de que iba a lastimar a kagome no supo como pero con todas sus fuerzas golpeo a kuwabara en el rostro y este quedo inconsciente.**

**Inuyasha respiraba rápidamente tratando de estabilizar su corazón.**

**El una vez más se acerco a kagome y la abrazo entre sus brazos.**

"**kagome…kagome despierta por favor" – dijo inuyasha.**

**Kagome lentamente abrió sus ojos y lo miro.**

"**¿estas bien?" – dijo inuyasha preocupado.**

"**si…no es nada" – dijo kagome tratando de sonreír.**

"**¿por que te empezó a molestar ese chico?" – dijo inuyasha.**

"**es que quería los helados que traía, le di el mió pero también quiso el tu yo, no se lo quería dar pero no pude evitarlo, lo siento inuyasha" – dijo kagome.**

**Inuyasha nunca hubiera esperado esto.**

"**tonta eso no importaba, debiste habérselos dado mira lo que te iso por eso" – dijo inuyasha.**

"**lo siento no quise ser una tonta" – dijo kagome.**

"**ya…no tienes que decir que lo sientes, tu no hiciste nada, así que no te culpes" – dijo inuyasha.**

"**esta bien inuyasha" – dijo kagome dándole una de sus verdaderas sonrisas.**

**Inuyasha monto a kagome en sus espalda y comenzó a caminar asía su casa mientras que ella se quedaba dormida en su calida espalda.**

**Con esto su amistad se iso mas fuerte que nunca pero no todo era bueno desde las sombras alguien los observaba.**

"**Señor le tengo noticias de su hija" – dijo el sirviente.**

"**¿Que pasa con ella?"**

"**desde ase algunas semanas se a estado frecuentando con un ser hibrido se que eso no será visto bien en el parlamento señor, que su hija se frecuente con esa clase de personas" – dijo el sirviente.**

"**¿con un hibrido? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que buscar la manera de avergonzarme? as la llamar quiero hablar con ella" **

"**si mi señor" **

"**kagome te habla tu padre, necesita verte" – dijo la sirvienta.**

"**voy enseguida" – dijo kagome.**

**En la biblioteca su padre espero por ella.**

"**si padre ¿Qué quieres decirme? – dijo kagome sonriendo.**

"**es verdad que estas viéndote con un hibrido" – dijo su padre.**

"**te… ¿te refieres a inuyasha?" – dijo kagome.**

"**¿esa cosa tiene nombre?" – dijo su padre cruelmente.**

"**!claro que s¡¡ y el es mi amigo" – dijo kagome.**

"**¿tu amigo? ¿Cómo puede ser esa cosa tu amigo?" – dijo su padre.**

"**el no es una cosa…es mi mejor amigo y cuida de mi" – dijo kagome.**

"**que lastima…por que no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver" – dijo su padre.**

"**¿Qué?... ¿Por qué? – dijo kagome desconcertada.**

"**tu eres mi hija y por lo tanto no puedes juntarte con esas cosas, ¿Qué va a decir la gente si se enteran? Sabes muy bien que mi trabajo en la política depende mucho de mi imagen y no puedo tener a mi hija juntándose con híbridos" – dijo su padre tomándola del brazo fuertemente.**

"**no es justo, el es mi único amigo" – dijo kagome llorando.**

"**no me importa, desde hoy tienes prohibido verlo, ya no me molestes y vete a tu cuarto" – dijo su padre volviéndose a sentar en su silla.**

**Kagome corrió asta su cuarto y ahí se encerró llorando.**

**No es justo inuyasha y yo somos los mejores amigos – pensó kagome.**

**No me importa voy a ver a inuyasha – pensó kagome, ella no iba a perder a su único amigo por su padre.**

**Kagome le platico lo que ocurrió a inuyasha este no pudo negar su preocupación pero en el fondo tenia miedo de que alejaran a su mejor amiga de el.**

**El cumpleaños de kagome se acercaba cada vez mas pronto cumpliría 7 años pero inuyasha no sabia que regalarle a ella asta que un idea cruzo su mente.**

**Esa tarde kagome había invitado a inuyasha a su casa el se metió a escondidas claro, en su cuarto ella trajo un pastel que sus padres le habían dejado ya que como siempre tuvieron que salir en un viaje de negocios.**

"**¿es mi favorito el que me gusta verdad?" – dijo InuYasha.**

"**si, le pedí a mi madre que me comprara este por que se que es el que te gusta" – dijo kagome.**

"**gracias" – dijo inuyasha, aun se sorprendía de cómo kagome siempre pensada en los demás menos en si misma aun que para eso estaba el.**

**Los dos comieron pastel hasta hartarse. **

**Ya era de noche cuando inuyasha después de cómo lo que pareció una hora convenció a kagome se subir a su techo para ver las estrellas.**

**Los dos se sentaron en silencio, kagome estaba aferrada a inuyasha siempre le había tenido miedo a las alturas pero de cierta forma estar en sus brazos le brindaba seguridad.**

**Inuyasha sabia que kagome tenia miedo y por esto la tenia fuertemente sujeta a el para que nada le fuera a pasar.**

**El silencio se escucho por mucho tiempo asta que inuyasha lo rompió.**

"**¿dime que es lo que mas deseas?" – pregunto inuyasha.**

"**no lo se, creo que seria crecer y…ver el mundo ahí tantos lugares a los que me gustaría ir, tantas personas que me gustaría conocer pero lastima que mi padre nunca lo permitiría" – dijo kagome.**

"**ya veras cuando seamos grande yo te llevare a recorrer el mundo" – dijo inuyasha.**

"**eso serias fantástico" – dijo kagome sonriendo.**

"**mira se que no es mucho que tienes mejores cosas pero quiero darte esto, fue lo mejor que pude conseguir" – dijo inuyasha sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.**

**Kagome la tomo con alegría y la abrió dentro de esta estaba un anillo de plata con una pequeña piedra azul y que claramente se distinguía que fue echo a mano.**

"**¿tu…tu lo hiciste para mi? ¿Con tus propias manos? – dijo kagome.**

"**si se que no es muy bueno pero no tenia otra cosa" – dijo inuyasha enseñándole sus manos llenas de cortadas. **

"**de que hablas, de hoy en adelante será mi anillo preferido nunca me lo quitare" – dijo kagome con alegría y besando la mejilla de inuyasha y este su puso rojo.**

"**ya lo veras kagome algún día todos nuestros sueños se aran realidad" – dijo inuyasha asacándola mas a el para que no cayera.**

**Los días pasaron y todo estaba normal pero una vez más inuyasha y kagome fueron vistos juntos pero esta vez las consecuencias serian terribles.**

**Señor, he visto a su hija con ese hibrido otra vez, la gente comienza hablar mal de usted por permitir esto – dijo el sirviente.**

"**si…ya sabes que hacer, dale una buena lección a ese fenómeno" – dijo el padre tokagero.**

"**En seguida señor" – dijo el sirviente.**

**Inuyasha y kagome jugaban con la pelota de inuyasha cuando a ella se le fue y corrió a alcanzarla.**

**Pero en eso tres hombres se acercaron a ella.**

"**señorita kagome por favor acompáñenos, su padre nos a pedido que la alejemos de esa cosa"- dijo uno de los hombres.**

"**no quiero irme, inuyasha y yo estamos jugando" – dijo kagome.**

"**lo siento pero esa no fue una pregunta" – dijo el hombre acercándose a ella y tomándola del brazo.**

"**no suéltame, INUYASHA – grito kagome desesperada.**

**Inuyasha escucho el grito de kagome y corrió hasta llegar con ella y de inmediata salto entre los dos liberando a kagome.**

"**ella dijo que la soltaras" – dijo inuyasha.**

"**hibrido no te metas" – dijo el hombre golpeando a inuyasha.**

**El se paro del suelo y de inmediato golpeo al hombre con todas sus fuerzas.**

"**kagome quédate detrás de mi" – dijo inuyasha.**

**Pero en eso los otros dos hombres comenzaron a golpear a inuyasha mientras que el asía lo que podía por tratar de atacar pero solo podía defenderse.**

**Kagome miraba esto con temor, temía mucho que algo le ocurriera a inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha lo intento pero eran demasiados para el y por los golpes callo al suelo mientras que kagome lo miraba con horror.**

"**NO, déjenlo" – grito kagome.**

**Pero en ese momento un cuarto hombre apareció de la nada y sujeto a kagome.**

"**NOOOO" – grito kagome.**

"**no kagome, déjala" – dijo inuyasha desde el suelo.**

**Inuyasha odiaba no poder ayudarla.**

**Si tan solo fuera más fuerte – pensó inuyasha.**

**La impotencia de no poder ayudar a su amiga lo estaba matando.**

"**inuyasha, por favor déjenlo en paz, are lo que quieran pero no lo lastimen mas" – suplico kagome.**

"**esta bien señorita pero no sin antes darle una lección para que no se meta con gente que no es como el" – dijo el hombre que la tenia sujeta.**

"**NOOOOO" – grito kagome llorando, mientras era arrastrada asía la limosina. **

"**KAGOME" – grito inuyasha desesperado.**

"**INUYASHA" – grito kagome.**

**Kagome – pensó inuyasha mientras trataba de levantarse pero sus pequeñas manos no le respondieron y callo una vez mas al suelo sin poder hacer nada más que ver como kagome gritaba su nombre dentro de la limosina mientras trataba de escapar inútilmente.**

**Kagome golpeaba la ventana tratando de hacer algo por inuyasha todo eso era su culpa después de todo.**

"**inuyasha, inuyasha, INUYAHSA – grito kagome llorando.**

**El la vio asta que perdió el conocimiento.**

**Kagome lloraba en su cuarto desconsolada, si algo le pasaba a inuyasha nunca se lo perdonaría.**

**De tanto llorar kagome se quedo dormida pero un leve golpe en su ventana la despertó y aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pudo ver que se trataba de InuYasha.**

"**InuYasha" – dijo kagome apresurándose a abrir la puerta.**

**En cuanto pudo ella lo abrazo e inuyasha con dificultad lo abrazo de vuelta.**

"**lo siento tanto…esto es mi culpa…mira lo que te hicieron por ser mi amigo, lo siento tanto inuyasha – dijo kagome llorando.**

"**no, esto no es tu culpa y no quiero que lo pienses por que si ahí que culpar a alguien es a mi" – dijo InuYasha.**

"**¿de que hablas?" – dijo kagome no entendiendo.**

"**es mi culpa por que yo debí de ser mas fuerte" – dijo InuYasha.**

"**tu hiciste lo que pudiste" – dijo kagome.**

"**pero no fue suficiente, no pude protegerte, pero te prometo que creceré y me are muy fuerte cada día para que así podamos estar juntos – dijo InuYasha abrazándola.**

**Kagome lo miro sorprendida.**

"**gracias, InuYasha yo también quiero estar contigo" – dijo kagome.**

"**ya lo veras kagome cuando sea grande seré muy fuerte y así siempre podremos ser amigos" – dijo InuYasha.**

"**¿me lo prometes?" – dijo kagome con una sonrisa.**

"**te lo prometo, tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos de eso me encargo yo" – dijo inuyasha sonriendo.**

**Así pasaron 10 años**

**Inuyasha cada noche iba a ver a kagome a su cuarto a escondidas para que su padre no los descubriera aun que ahora InuYasha ya tenia 17 años y tal como lo dijo se había vuelto muy fuerte mientras que kagome ahora tenia 16 años y se había convertido en una hermosa joven.**

**Y así comienza la historia de estos dos amigos…**

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo espero que le aya gustado **

**En esta historia e puesto mi corazón y mi alma y espero que la disfruten **

**Inucat **


	2. 10 años despues

**Hola este es el primer capitulo lo de antes es mas bien como un prologo de cómo se conocieron inuyasha y kagome. La historia comienza 10 años después de que ellos se concierno ese día en el parque.**

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Capitulo 2**

**10 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**Kagome se encontraba en su ultima clase del día, algebra como detestaba esa clase todo era demasiado complicado y a ella jamás le habían justado las cosas complicadas, no, ella era mejor cuando se trataba de escribir novelas o poemas como lo estaba haciendo ahora, sabia que debía de estar poniendo atención a lo que sea que el maestro estaba tratando de explicar pero no lo podía evitar, le encantaba escribir. **

**Poco antes de que la clase terminara kagome vio por la ventana del salón como una figura roja se encontraba en una de las ramas del árbol. Valla si conocía de quien era esa figura, era su mejor amigo, inuyasha, y como solía hacerlo algunas veces se encontraba esperándola entre las sombras.**

**Kagome volteo a verlo sonriéndole dulcemente.**

**La razón por la cual solo se podían ver en la oscuridad era debido a que el, era mitad demonio y por tanto era diferente a los demás. Kagome nunca había entendido eso, ¿Qué tenia de malo ser diferente?, si se lo preguntaban InuYasha era perfecto tal y como era.**

**Inuyasha observaba a su amiga a través de la ventana oculto entre las ramas. Vio como ella volteaba a verlo sonriendo. Aun recordaba que por esa misma sonrisa el se había vuelto su amigo y agradecía a dios por eso.**

**La clase termino, para el alivio de kagome que salio rápidamente de ahí, ansiosa por ver a su amigo, la verdad era que ella no tenia muchos amigos en la escuela, bueno en realidad no tenia ninguno solo hablaba con sus compañeros de vez en cuando, todo esto era por los rumores que había de ella, de cómo kagome era amiga de un demonio, por eso mucha gente también se alejaba de ella pero a kagome eso no le importaba ya que mientras tuviera a inuyasha, no necesitaba que gente prejuiciosa fueran sus amigos.**

**En el patio de atrás inuyasha estaba recargado sobre la pared de color naranja mientras que el viento soplaba fuertemente.**

**"Inuyasha…INUYASHA…"- grito kagome corriendo asía el.**

**El la volteo a ver con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.**

**"Kagome finalmente llegaste, no se como aguantas estar todo el día ahí, sobre todo con esas clases aburridas"– dijo InuYasha.**

**"Dímelo a mí pero ya sabes que mi padre espera mucho de mí…y…y no puedo defraudarlo" – dijo kagome con un tono triste.**

**Inuyasha vio como los ojos alegres de kagome se tornaban tristes al pensar en esto. El la conocía mejor que nadie y sabia que su padre la presionaba mucho. Inuyasha recordó todas las veces en las que el la había abrazado para que dejara de llorar después de que por una cosa o la otra ella no había salido muy bien en sus exámenes. **

**Inuyasha no sabia que pero el tenia que hacer algo pronto para sacarla de ese estado, kagome cada vez parecía mas triste y deprimida. Todos pensaban que estaba enojada pero inuyasha la conocía y sabia que eso era solo para ocultar sus lagrimas asta que llegaba con el, y como buen amigo dejaba que ella se desahogara mientras le decía que todo iba a estar bien.**

**"Kagome…vamos no te pongas así, sabes que lo detesto" – dijo inuyasha sonriendo para darle ánimos.**

**Kagome sonrió también como forma de agradecimiento asía el por apoyarla.**

**De repente inuyasha y kagome escucharon unos pasos.**

**"Inu, escóndete" – dijo kagome.**

**Inuyasha salto y se escondió de nuevo en el árbol.**

**"Señorita kagome… ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?" – dijo uno de sus compañeros llamado hojo.**

**"Hojo…este…pues salí a tomar un poco de aire" – dijo kagome diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.**

**"¿Se siente bien?" – dijo hojo acercándose a ella poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de kagome mientras que la otra tomaba su mano.**

**De repente un ruido que se parecía al de un animal salvaje se escucho.**

**"¿Qué es eso?" – dijo hojo confundido.**

**"Nada…yo no escucho nada" – dijo kagome mientras rezaba por que su muy celoso amigo se mantuviera callado.**

**"Hojo bueno te veo después creo que…que sakura te estaba buscando así que ve a ver que quería" – dijo kagome empujándolo lejos.**

**"S...si...si" – dijo hojo.**

**Inuyasha bajo del árbol con sus brazos cruzados eso le quería decir a kagome que no estaba contento.**

**"Vamos inuyasha te invito a comer" – dijo kagome tratando de hacerlo olvidar por que estaba enojado.**

**Tal y como lo había previsto la expresión de inuyasha cambio en un segundo.**

**"¿Comida?" – dijo inuyasha feliz.**

**Kagome se rió de su amigo, alias "el barril sin fondo".**

**Cuando kagome regreso a su casa o mejor dicho mansión en la cual viva se encerró en su cuarto durante muchas horas.**

**La joven de 16 años se encontraba escribiendo sobre su cama desde que era pequeña le gustaba escribir historias aun que el único que lo sabia era InuYasha.**

**De repente se escucho un leve golpe en la ventana ella voltio sonriendo ya que sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, era InuYasha el como cada noche desde ase 10 años se encontraba en su ventana esperando a que ella le abriera.**

**Kagome corrió a abrirle ya que lo conocía muy bien y ya sabia lo impaciente que era.**

"**InuYasha" – dijo kagome sonriendo.**

**Inuyasha no quería pero no pudo evitar sonreír también al ver a su amiga, vaya que los años habían pasado, kagome había crecido pero no mucho ya que no era muy alta, era delgada y su pelo había crecido asta llegarle a la cintura pero sus ojos y su sonrisa seguían siendo iguales con el mismo brillo y alegría que siempre tuvieron.**

**Inuyasha no se quedaba atrás, el también había crecido y mucho, era alto, delgado y su cabello plateado pasaba de su cintura, de ves en cuando a kagome le daba envidia el cabello de su mejor amigo aun que el de ella no se quedaba atrás.**

"**kagome tan lenta como siempre" – dijo InuYasha.**

"**cállate tonto te abrí lo mas rápido que pude" – dijo kagome golpeando su hombro juguetona mente.**

"**¿a quien le dices tonto?" – dijo inuyasha sonriendo. **

"**A ti tonto" – dijo kagome mientras se recostaba en su cama.**

**InuYasha se recostó junto a ella.**

"**Mira… ten tus favoritos" – dijo kagome mientras le daba a InuYasha un pastelillo de chocolate.**

"**y dime ¿que era tan urgente que me hiciste venir mas temprano?" - dijo InuYasha.**

**Kagome volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios rojizos.**

**InuYasha sabia lo que significaba todo esto, pastelillo mas kagome sonriendo era igual a…**

"**¿Qué quieres?" – dijo InuYasha.**

"**InuYasha…me ofendes…que una amiga no le puede dar a un amigo un pastelillo sin que este piense que ella quiere algo" – dijo kagome fingiendo indignación.**

"**si…todas las amigas del mundo menos tu, te conozco kagome que es lo que quieres" – dijo InuYasha.**

"**OK me descubriste, inu…por favor ayúdame con mi tarea ese maestro de matemáticas no tiene mas trabajo que dejarnos tarea" – dijo kagome.**

"**lo sabia…de verdad kagome…no eres tu la que siempre me dices que tengo que ser responsable" – dijo InuYasha.**

"**lo se pero estoy muy cansada y mañana sabes que me tengo que levantar temprano, vamos InuYasha te deberé una ¿si?" – dijo kagome poniendo sus ojos de suplica.**

**Inuyasha no le podía decir que no a estos ojos.**

"**Arrrrrrrrrrrrr esta bien, pero me vas a deber una muy grande" – dijo inuyasha.**

"**gracias" – dijo kagome abrazándolo fuertemente asta sacarle el aire a inuyasha.**

"**si…si pero no me mates" – dijo InuYasha devolviendo el abrazo.**

**Así por lo que pareció una eternidad inuyasha y kagome hicieron la tarea asta que como siempre kagome se quedo dormida en el cuarto problema.**

**Inuyasha sonrió valla que la conocía ase tanto tiempo que eran amigos que ya sabia todo sobre ella aun que sabia que kagome era un enigma que ni en toda su vida terminaría de entender.**

**InuYasha la cubrió con sus cobijas mientras se dedicaba a terminar de hacer la tarea que ella debía de estar haciendo.**

**Pero después de todo lo que ella había echo por el era lo menos que podía hacer.**

**InuYasha comenzaba a ver borroso se así tarde y aquí estaba el asiendo la tarea de su amiga. **

"**Lo que ago por mis amigos" – dijo InuYasha cuando finalmente después de lo que pareció una eternidad termino la vendita térrea de algebra.**

**No pudiendo mas con el cansancio inuyasha se recuesta junto a kagome para según el dormir solo un poco antes de irse lo que no sabia el, era que se quedaría dormido toda la noche.**

**Inuyasha inconscientemente se acerco más a kagome abrazándola y respirando el dulce aroma de su amiga.**

**El sirviente caminaba por el pasillo de la casa temprano por la mañana para como siempre ir a despertar a la distraída hija de su amo.**

**Inuyasha se encontraba profundamente dormido junto a kagome mientras sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara la mano de el la aferraba a su cuerpo por la cintura.**

**De repente el sirviente se detuvo frente a una habitación que tenia el nombre de kagome pegado a ella.**

**Cuando el sirviente abrió la puerta, por dios que no se esperaba encontrar con lo que vio.**

**La hija de su amo siendo abrazado por un joven de pelo plateado mientras dormían. **

**Esperen, el conocía a ese joven…si ahora lo recordaba era el mismo niño que ase varios años su amo le pidió que alejara de su pequeña hija, pero entonces ¿que así aquí? ¿Acaso ellos dos se habían estado viendo en secreto durante tanto tiempo? **

**Tenia que contarle esto a su amo, el tenia que enterarse de esto. **

**El abrió la puerta del despacho sin tocar siquiera.**

"**¿que es lo que ocurre yaken?" – dijo sesshomaru.**

"**Mi señor le traigo graves noticias" – dijo yaken arrodillándose ante su señor.**

"**¿Qué es lo que pasa?" – dijo sesshomaru.**

"**es sobre su hija, ella…ella lo engaño…nunca dejo de ser amiga de ese hibrido…acabo de ir a su cuarto y los vi a los dos juntos abrazados en su cama por eso es que vine de inmediato de decírselo" – dijo yaken.**

**Yaken temió asta por su vida cuando vio como el semblante normalmente tranquilo de su amo transformase a uno de enojo y luego de odio.**

"**¿Qué debo hacer mi señor?" – dijo yaken.**

"**déjalos por el momento, infórmame cuando el se vaya y entonces me encargare de mi hija" – dijo Sesshomaru.**

"**si amo" – dijo yakotsu saliendo de la oficina.**

**Inuyasha despertó y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en el cuarto de kagome, cuando sus ojos se enfocaron bien la vio junto a el profundamente dormida pero su corazón dio un sobre salto cuando vio que su mano la tenia aferrada a el por la cintura de inmediato la quito pero al mismo tiempo la despertó.**

"**¿InuYasha? ¿Qué ases aquí? Ya es de día" – dijo kagome mientras se frotaba los ojos.**

"**ya me di cuenta, pero que quieres que haga me quede dormido por terminar tu tarea" – dijo inuyasha cruzando los brazos. **

"**¿la terminaste por mi?...eres el mejor amigo del mundo" – dijo kagome sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.**

**InuYasha sonrió ante este acto.**

"**lo se" – dijo inuyasha.**

"**pero también el mas arrogante" – dijo kagome aun sonriendo.**

"**hey, ¿que quieres decir con eso?" – dijo InuYasha.**

**Kagome tan solo sonrió más.**

"**Vamos inuyasha vete que tengo que arreglarme para ir me a la escuela" – dijo kagome mientras lo empujaba para que saliera una vez mas por la ventana.**

"**esta bien, esta bien pero no tienes que correr me" – dijo inuyasha.**

"**¿te párese si hoy nos vemos en el árbol de siempre?" – dijo kagome.**

"**claro" – dijo inuyasha mientras salía del cuarto.**

**Kagome lo detuvo tomando su mano.**

**InuYasha volteo a verla sorprendido.**

**Kagome se acerco a el y beso su mejilla.**

"**gracias otra ves inuyasha" – dijo kagome sonriendo.**

**Después de que inuyasha se marcho kagome se preparo y se puso su uniforme, falda gris de tablones, calcetas rojas asta la rodilla y una camisa roja también, que la asían ver muy bien.**

**De repente tocaron su puerta.**

"**¿yaken que pasa?" – dijo kagome.**

"**su padre quiere verla, señorita" – dijo yaken simplemente.**

**Kagome se sorprendió su padre rara vez hablaba con ella desde que se había lanzado en la candidatura para primer ministro humano ase dos meses.**

**Cuando kagome llego a la oficina de su padre toco la puerta y entro cuando el se lo indico.**

"**si padre, ¿de que querías hablar conmigo?" – dijo kagome.**

**Seshumaro se paro se su silla lentamente y comenzó a caminar asía a ella.**

**Kagome sentía que algo no estaba bien, la mirada que su padre tenia, la asustaba.**

**Cuando kagome estuvo a su alcance Sesshomaru la toma fuertemente del brazo acercándola a el.**

"**¿dime como pudiste…engañar a tu padre durante tanto tiempo?" – dijo sesshomaru.**

"**padre… ¿de que hablas?" – dijo kagome sin saber que decir.**

"**no finjas, ya se que durante todos estos años as sido amiga de ese hibrido asqueroso" – dijo sesshomaru.**

**El corazón de kagome dio un sobre salto, ¿ya lo sabia? ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Como se entero de que ella e inuyasha habían sido amigos durante esos 10 años?**

"**padre…es verdad…inuYasha y yo hemos sido amigos durante todo este tiempo y si no te lo dije es por que se que te hubieras opuesto a nuestra amistad" – dijo kagome encontrando un poco de valor para decirle todo eso a su padre.**

"**¿todavía tienes el descaro de echármelo en cara? Claro que me hubiera opuesto, ese hibrido no merece estar a 50 metros de ti, ¿sabes lo que pasara cuando la gente se entere de que mi hija es amiga de un asqueroso hibrido? Sobre todo ahora con mi candidatura, no voy a perder por que tú quieres tener un sucio amiguito hibrido – dijo sesshomaru.**

"**no lo llames así se llama InuYasha y es el mejor amigo que e podido tener ya que no me importa lo que la gente piense y mucho menos lo que tu pienses de el padre, no voy a dejar de ser su amiga por ti" – dijo kagome.**

**Sesshomaru se acerco de nuevo a ella pero esta vez para darle una fuerte cachetada a su hija.**

**Kagome por el impacto callo al suelo.**

"**insolente, para tu mayor información mañana mismo te iras a otro país para que nunca pero nunca vuelvas a ver a ese hibrido, tu no me vas a costar mi elección" – dijo sesshomaru.**

**El se hinco junto a kagome y una vez mas tomo su brazo pero esta vez muy fuerte lastimándola.**

"**suéltame" – grito ella mientras que se liberaba de su padre.**

**Kagome sin pensarlo dos veces salio de ahí corriendo sin mirar atrás, salio de su casa y se fue asía el único lugar en el que sabia encontraría conforte.**

**Inuyasha se encontraba en su árbol favorito cuando desde lejos vio la pequeña figura de kagome acercándose.**

**¿Esperen que era ese olor junto con su aroma? ¿Sal? ¿Por qué kagome estaba llorando?, el bajo de su árbol y la atrapo en sus brazos ya que kagome no veía por donde iba y choco con el.**

"**¿kagome que pasa? ¿Qué te ocurrió? – dijo InuYasha preocupado.**

**Kagome abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en los brazos de su mejor amigo mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.**

"**inuyasha…" – dijo kagome mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba en su pecho.**

**Inuyasha también la abrazo para consolar a su amiga sin saber el motivo de sus lágrimas.**

"**¿Qué paso kagome? Por favor dime" – dijo InuYasha.**

"**es horrible inuyasha…mi...mi padre se entero de que somos amigos…y…" – dijo kagome mientras lloraba mas.**

**InuYasha alzo con su mano la cara de kagome y fue cuando vio que en su mejilla había un horrible golpe que arruinaba su bello rostro y causo que la sangre de InuYasha se enfureciera.**

"**¿el te iso esto?" – dijo InuYasha enojado.**

"**si…" – dijo kagome mientras le enseñaba también el golpe que tenia en su brazo.**

**InuYasha no podía creer que podía enojarse mas pero lo iso cuando vio como la había lastimado mas.**

"**maldito, voy a ir hablar con el, no voy a permitir que te lastime kagome" – dijo InuYasha.**

"**espera por favor…ahí algo mas" – dijo kagome bajando la mirada.**

**Inuyasha vio que su amiga necesitaba todo el apoyo que el le podía dar así que antes de que pudiera protestar la abrazo y la subió con el a la ultima rama de su árbol.**

**Sabia que kagome aun le tenia miedo a las alturas por lo que el la abrazo fuertemente para que también supiera que el estaba ahí para ella.**

"**dime que paso kagome" – dijo InuYasha en su oído.**

**Kagome se aferro al cuerpo calido de su amigo.**

"**mi padre me dijo que…mañana me marcho de Japón…no quiere que te vuelva a ver" – dijo kagome.**

**El corazón de inuyasha se entristeció al escuchar esto, no el no podía alejarla de el, ¿Qué iba hacer de su vida sin kagome?, ella era lo que le daba sentido a toda la confusión.**

"**¿Qué voy hacer inuyasha? No quiero irme, no quiero…" – dijo kagome.**

"**yo tampoco quiero que te vayas kagome" – dijo inuyasha.**

"**¿Entonces que vamos hacer? Mi padre ya lo tiene todo arreglado para que me vaya mañana en la mañana" – dijo kagome.**

**Inuyasha pensó mucho sobre esto en tan solo unos instantes, asta que se le ocurrió algo que sin saberlo cambiaria la vida de los dos.**

"**¿kagome...quieres estar conmigo?" – dijo InuYasha.**

"**si…eres mi mejor amigo inuyasha y no quiero dejarte" – dijo kagome.**

"**se que es una locura pero creo que es la única solución" – dijo InuYasha.**

**Kagome lo miro confundida.**

"**kagome…ven conmigo…escapémonos juntos…recorramos el mundo como siempre soñamos que lo arriamos, solo tu y yo" – dijo InuYasha.**

**Kagome no podía creer lo que sus odios le decían. **

**Todo eso era una locura, ¿irse así nada mas? ¿Solo ellos dos y el mundo entero? Era una total locura pero en toda esa locura había algo que le decía que lo hiciera.**

**No quiero separarme de el, es mi único amigo, además no quiero vivir con mi horrible padre y la verdad es que detesto esta vida que he estado forzada a vivir, creo que como el dijo solo ahí una solución.**

"**Inuyasha yo…" – dijo kagome.**

"**kagome di que si, no quiero que te alejen de mi" – dijo InuYasha.**

**Kagome lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente.**

"**si inuyasha me iré contigo" - dijo kagome.**

………………………………………………………………………………………

**¿Podrán inuyasha y kagome realmente escapar de su casa y de su padre? O ¿tendrá este una sorpresa para ello?y si lo logran... ¿que peligros les esperan?Esperen esto y mucho pero mucho mas en el próximo capitulo de **

"**tu, yo y el mundo" **

**Inucat**


	3. la uida

Hola!!!!! Como están?? De verdad se an portado maravillosos conmigo y mi nueva historia!!!! Tanto que me asean querer escribir más!!! Bueno hay unas dudas que e recibido en mis reviews y las voy a contestar…

Bueno mi nombre inucat proviene de inu (inuyasha obvio) y cat bueno para los que no sean muy buenos en ingles significa (gato) digamos que soy aficionada a ellos jeje en mi email casi no se nota verdad?? Con eso de kittycat jejeje.

Y en cuando a que si inu y kagome va a tener un romance pues eso lo sabrá muy pronto jeje

Inu no va a la escuela digamos que es un genio por naturaleza jejeje y también la mayoría de las cosas que sabe las a aprendido por kagome.

Y finalmente kagome si va a dejar la escuela, la verdad es que kagome tiene mucho de mi en esta historia la personalidad de kagome es muy parecida a la mía y aun que no lo crean si tuviera un mejor amigo que me pidiera eso les juro que no lo dudaría dos veces en hacerlo. Sobre todo si fuera inu…-

Alguna otra cosa que quieran saber de mi o de mi historia solo preguntes!!!

Inu no es mió, nunca lo asido y nunca lo será… (siempre se me olvida esto así que esta vez cuenta por todos los capítulos anteriores y que le sigan solo por si acaso jeje)

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CAPITULO 3.**

**LA UIDA**

Los dos amigos sigilosamente entraron en la mansión por la parte trasera y con un poco de la ayuda de inuyasha lograron entrar en el cuarto de ella.

Kagome e inuyasha comenzaron a empacar para el largo viaje.

Pero mientras tanto la mente de inuyasha comenzaba a llenarse de dudas.

Inuyasha sabia como era la vida en las calles y no estaba seguro de querer meter a su mejor amiga en una vida así, no sabia si todos los días podrían encontrar un lugar donde quedarse o si podrían tener que comer.

Además de eso ¿Qué pasaría con la vida que kagome tenia aquí? InuYasha no estaba seguro de querer quitarle todo lo que había logrado asta ahora.

InuYasha volteo a ver asía la ventana el día había pasado muy rápido el sol ya se ponía en el este.

Kagome se detuvo un momento y volteo a ver a su amigo.

"¿inuyasha?" – dijo kagome casi en un susurro pero InuYasha la escucho y volteo a ver la con sus ojos dorados llenos de preocupación.

"kagome…yo…"- dijo InuYasha.

Ella vio la preocupación en sus ojos y entendió a que se debía.

"inuyasha no te preocupes estaremos bien siempre y cuando estemos juntos" – dijo kagome sonriendo.

"¿estas segura kagome? - dijo inuyasha preocupado.

"si, tu sabes que detesto mi vida aquí, eso sin decir que no quiero estar en este lugar sin ti" – dijo kagome tomando las manos de inuyasha.

"¿pero kagome que hay de toda tu vida aquí? Tu familia, tus amigos" – dijo inuyasha abrazando a su amiga.

"mi vida aquí es una mentira y tu lo sabes…mi familia aun que los quiero y no me guste aceptarlo ellos no me quiere a mi" – dijo kagome.

"no digas eso kagome…ellos te quieren…a su manera pero te quieren" – dijo InuYasha.

"aun que fuera así no tengo nada que me ate a quedarme aquí, por que sabes que no tengo ningún amigo mas que tu" – dijo kagome.

Inuyasha la vio a los ojos.

"¿de verdad estas segura?" – dijo inuyasha.

"si inuyasha además recuerda que este siempre fue nuestro sueño" – dijo kagome sonriendo.

InuYasha sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga.

"esta bien" – dijo inuyasha.

Ya casi habían terminado de empacar cuando ya las estrellas estaban en el cielo.

"Bueno creo que eso es todo" – dijo InuYasha.

"no, falta lo mas importante" – dijo kagome caminando así la puerta de su cuarto.

"¿Qué cosa? Y ¿Adonde vas?" – dijo inuyasha.

"dinero y voy a la oficina de mi padre por el" – dijo kagome.

Kagome salio de su cuarto y sigilosamente camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina.

Rápidamente abrió la caja fuerte donde su padre guardaba el dinero que su abuela kaede le había dejado cuando murió ase años.

"haber ¿cual era la combinación? Ahh si" – dijo kagome recordándola.

Poco a poco kagome pudo abrir la caja fuerte y logro tomar todo el dinero que había dentro y lo coloco de una bolsa que había llevado con ella.

Pero cuando estaba por salir de la oficina una figura sombría a la detuvo.

Una mujer de unos 50 años con un semblante pálido y enfermizo tomaba el brazo de kagome mientras la veía con desprecio.

"madre" – dijo kagome.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" – dijo kikyo.

"madre yo…" – dijo kagome.

Kikyo vio la bolsa llena de dinero y una vez mas volteo a ver a su hija.

"¿ahora le robas a tu padre? Y ¿Por qué? ¿Por tu sucio amiguito? – dijo kikyo tomando fuertemente el brazo de su hija.

"madre suéltame..." – dijo kagome.

"no, vas a devolver ese dinero, y te largaras a ese internado para que ya no puedas molestar mas a tu padre ni a mi" – dijo kikyo.

"no madre estoy cansada de sus regaños sin sentido toda mi vida no e echo mas que lo que ustedes an querido es tiempo de que haga lo que yo quiero para variar" – grito kagome.

"hija malagradecida" – dijo kikyo

"no madre, agradezco todo lo que an echo por mi pero no puedo ni quiero seguir con esta horrible mentira" – dijo kagome

"¿agradecernos? ¿Así nos agradeces? ¿Escapándote con ese sucio hibrido? No quiero ni pensar lo que la gente va a decir – dijo kikyo.

"no le digas así madre…como se lo dije a mi padre se llama InuYasha y para que lo sepas no me importa lo que tu, mi padre o toda la gente de este lugar piensen de mi" – dijo kagome tratando de salir de la habitación.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Lo pagaras" – dijo kikyo.

Ella levanto su mano para golpear a su hija pero entonces otra mano la detuvo.

"no te atrevas a lastimar a kagome" – dijo inuyasha.

"InuYasha" – dijo kagome.

Kikyo volteo a ver al joven que había provocado todo esto.

Pero cuando lo vio se quedo inmóvil.

No puede ser – pensó kikyo.

Inuyasha se movió y se pudo enfrente de kagome.

Kikyo observo cuidadosamente a InuYasha.

"¿tu eres InuYasha?" – dijo kikyo.

"si" – dijo simplemente InuYasha.

"¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que tengo y que no tengo que hacer con mi hija?" – dijo kikyo.

"no voy a permitir que sigan lastimando a kagome de esa manera" – dijo inuyasha.

Kikyo no lo podía creer, pero si es igual a su padre…párese como si lo estuviera viendo – pensó kikyo.

InuYasha observo a la madre de kagome, por alguna razón no le agradaba era como si le trajera un mal recuerdo aun que nunca antes la había conocido.

Kikyo se vio en los ojos de InuYasha. Este niño asta tiene sus ojos y son iguales a los de su padre…dulces y calidos como los recordaba – pensó kikyo.

"como quieras niño estupido, kagome lárgate con tu amigo ahora antes de que llame a seguridad pero te advierto que si te vas con el…te desconoceré como mi hija, ¿lo entiendes kagome? Si te vas yo dejare de tener una hija" – dijo kikyo.

Kagome no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, ¿Cómo podía su madre ser así de cruel con su propia hija? ¿Cómo era posible que la obligara a escoger entre su familia y su felicidad?

InuYasha podía ver claramente como lagrimas de tristeza comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de kagome…el sabia lo difícil que era todo eso para ella así que para que kagome supiera que el estaba con ella en cualquier decisión que ella tomara puso sus dos manos sobre sus hombros.

Kagome entendió lo que inuyasha quería decirle y fue entonces cuando tomo su decisión.

"madre me duele mucho que pienses así…y…esa es precisamente una de las razones por la que me voy" – dijo kagome.

"si esa es tu decisión la respeto ahora tu respeta la mía…y atente a las consecuencias de tus actos por que desde este momento tu dejaras de ser mi hija y yo de ser tu madre." – dijo kikyo.

"lo entiendo…kikyo…y no te preocupes ya no te molestare nunca mas" – dijo kagome dándose la vuelta para que su madre no viera las lagrimas que caían dolorosamente por su mejillas.

Ella tomo la mano de InuYasha y salio junto con el de la habitación.

Kikyo los vio asta que se perdieron de vista por el pasillo.

Que irónico es que ahora nuestros hijos se hayan conocido…quizás ellos dos sean lo que inutasho y yo nunca fuimos – pensó kikyo.

"¿kagome esta bien? – dijo inuyasha.

"nunca pensé que mi madre pudiera tener un corazón tan frío…se que ella nunca fue una madre afectuosa pero…aun así siempre pensé que a su manera ella me amaba ahora veo que nunca fue así" – dijo kagome tratando de no llorar.

"kagome lo siento tanto todo esto es otra vez mi culpa…" – dijo inuyasha.

"no…no lo es…inuyasha no hay nada en el mundo que desee mas en estos momentos que irme de aquí contigo…tan solo quiero olvidar que este lugar existe…y tu eres el único que me puede ayudar en eso" – dijo kagome.

"esta bien kagome…si eso es lo que tu quieres" – dijo inuyasha.

Kagome e InuYasha se encontraban en su habitación cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar.

"mi madre debió de llamar a seguridad no tardaran en llegar tenemos que salir de aquí" – dijo kagome.

Los dos estaban saliendo por la ventana cuando la puerta del cuarto de kagome comenzó a ser golpeada desde afuera.

Inuyasha y kagome ya estaban en el patio cuando escucharon la puerta romperse.

Cuando los dos voltearon había por lo menos tres hombres armados listo para dispararles.

"kagome corre" – grito inuyasha.

Los dos corrieron con todo lo que tenían para llegar a la muralla que resguardaba la mansión de los higurashi.

Pero cuando pensaban que estaban a salvo una bala alcanzo el brazo izquierdo de inuyasha pero aun así lograron cruzar la muralla.

Kagome vio como la sangre comenzaba a brotar y se asusto mucho.

"¿inuyasha estas bien?" – dijo kagome.

"si no es nada" – dijo InuYasha.

"¿Cómo que no es nada? Una bala te alcanzo" – dijo kagome.

"es tan solo un rasguño" – dijo InuYasha.

"Pero aun así es muy peligroso" – dijo kagome que antes de que InuYasha pudiera protestar mas vendo con un poco de tela el lastimado brazo.

"kagome vamonos no es seguro permanecer aquí" – dijo inuyasha.

"Esta bien" – dijo kagome.

Los dos salieron del arbusto en el que se habían escondido para que kagome lo vendara pero casi inmediata mente fueron vistos por los hombres que los buscaban.

"kagome por acá" – dijo InuYasha.

Los dos corrieron para escapar pero a donde quiera que iban se encontraban aun con mas hombres.

Pero cuando fueron rodeados por ellos parecía ser el fin.

"¿inuyasha que vamos hacer?" – dijo kagome.

Los hombres de negro estaban por todas partes y se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos.

"ven" – dijo InuYasha.

Los dos amigos entraron a lo que parecía ser un taller mecánico.

"mira cuantos autos" – dijo kagome.

"si parece que al dueño le va bien" – dijo inuyasha.

En ese momento la puerta por la que habían entrado comenzó a ser golpeada.

"no puede ser… nos encontraron" – dijo kagome.

"tenemos que salir de aquí" – dijo InuYasha.

Kagome vio un carro rojo

"¿Que tal si tomamos ese?...no parece tener nada grave" – dijo kagome comparándolo con los demás autos que estaban casi destrozados.

"esta bien" – dijo inuyasha ya que no parecía haber otra opción.

Los dos amigos entraron el aquel auto rojo.

InuYasha trato de encender el auto pero este no parecía responder.

"no enciende, vamos…enciende" – dijo InuYasha mientras cada vez mas se escuchaba como la puerta se iba rompiendo.

"InuYasha" – dijo kagome preocupada.

"lo se, vamos porquería esta enciende" – dijo InuYasha desperado.

Si el auto no encendía seria el fin de los dos…- pensó kagome.

Y justo cuando la puerta se rompía en mil pedazos como milagro de los dioses el auto encendió.

"KAGOME SUJETATE" – grito InuYasha mientras ponía el pie en el acelerador.

Kagome solo tuvo tiempo de aferrarse a su asiento cuando ya estaban estrellándose contra la puerta de la cochera.

El auto salio del taller pero parecía que los hombres de negro no se iban dar por vencidos tan fácil mente ya que a pesar de la velocidad a la que el auto iba seguían persiguiéndolos.

Todo esto a la vez que las balas parecían acercarse peligrosamente a ellos.

"¿por que esta basura no acelera?" – dijo InuYasha mientras otra bala terminaba de romper el cristal.

El no podía creer que los hombres en realidad los estaban alcanzando, si no asía algo terminarían por matarlos.

"KAGOME AGACHATE" – grito InuYasha a la vez que ponía su brazo derecho alrededor de ella mientras que kagome se aferraba a el.

Decir que kagome no tenia miedo seria una mentira pero sabia que desde ahora en adelante ella también tenia que ser fuerte para ser un apoyo para InuYasha como el siempre lo había sido para ella.

InuYasha movió su cabeza justo antes de que otra bala pasara y lo atravesara.

"vamos porquería esta acelera…acelera…ACELERA" – grito InuYasha mientras golpeaba con su pie derecho el acelerador.

Y una vez mas como milagro de los dioses el automóvil comenzó a acelerar.

InuYasha suspiro aliviado al dejar atrás a los hombres.

"wow eso fue interesante" – dijo kagome.

"tu lo as dicho" – dijo InuYasha.

El auto cada vez iba a mayor velocidad y parecía no detenerse con nada.

Kagome vio la velocidad iban a 150 k/h.

"inuyasha… ¿Por qué no vas mas despacio?" – dijo kagome.

"no aguantas nada kagome" – dijo InuYasha.

"no de verdad inuyasha vamos muy rápido" – dijo kagome.

"esta bien" – dijo InuYasha poniendo el pie en el freno pero se encontró con algo mas.

"kagome…" – dijo InuYasha.

"¿si?" – dijo kagome.

"no te vallas a asustar pero…" – dijo InuYasha en un tono que trataba de sonar calmado.

"¿pero que? dilo ya…" – dijo kagome exaltada.

"creo que la razón por que este carro estaba en el taller era por que…NO TIENE FRENOS" - dijo InuYasha.

"¿QUE?...por dios vamos a morir" – dijo kagome.

"no, kagome esto no puede terminar así" – dijo InuYasha tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

"INUYASHA CUIDADO" – grito kagome al ver como se acercaba a ellos un camión.

Solo por poco pudieron evadirlo.

Kagome sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir de lo fuerte que latía en su pecho.

"¿estas bien?" – dijo InuYasha.

"si eso creo" – dijo kagome.

"eso estuvo cerca" – dijo InuYasha.

"demasiado cerca para mi gusto" – dijo kagome que aun estaba aferrada al brazo de InuYasha.

De repente a InuYasha se le ocurrió una manera para salvarlos a los dos.

"kagome ¿confías en mi verdad?" – dijo InuYasha.

"tu sabes que siempre lo e echo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" – dijo kagome.

"cuando yo te diga quiero que me abraces fuertemente y no me sueltes por nada del mundo… ¿me entendiste?" – dijo InuYasha.

"no entiendo lo que vas a hacer pero esta bien" – dijo kagome sonriendo.

De repente a los lejos kagome comenzó a ver el mar que en especial esa noche parecía estar enfurecido por la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Solo tengo una oportunidad para salvar nuestras vidas…espero que todo salga bien.

El auto rojo llego al muelle que estaba repleto de barcos grandes y pequeños que se movían con las olas del mar.

"kagome ¿lista?" – dijo InuYasha mientras manejaba asía el mar.

En ese momento kagome entendió lo que su amigo iba a hacer.

"¿no estarás pensando en…?" – dijo kagome.

InuYasha volteo a verla asintiendo su cabeza.

"NO, InuYasha estas loco…moriremos" – dijo kagome.

InuYasha tomo la mano de kagome.

"por favor confía en mi…yo no dejare que nada te pase" – dijo kagome.

Kagome vio la sinceridad de las palabras de su amigo y sonrió.

"ya te dije que confió en ti así que vamos saltemos…juntos" – dijo kagome al ver que a cada segundo el mar se acercaba mas a ellos.

"1…2…3" – dijo InuYasha mientras abría la puerta del carro y saltaba junto con kagome del auto en movimiento.

Kagome abrazo a InuYasha tal y como el se lo había dicho pero la corriente del mar era cada vez mas fuerte y sus pequeñas manos no pudieron contra ella y aun que inuyasha trato de evitarlo kagome fue arrastrada mar adentro.

"INUYASHA" – grito kagome.

"KAGOME" – grito InuYasha a la vez que intentaba acercarse a ella.

Ella estiro su mano para que InuYasha la tomara pero inútilmente por que el aun estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

Kagome resiste…

La desesperación invadía a InuYasha mientras trataba de nadar contra la fuerte corriente y veía como su amiga cada vez mas era arrastrada asía el profundo mar sin que el pudiera evitarlo.

Pero nada iba a impedir que el la salvara…

Inuyasha estiro su mano para alcanzar a kagome.

"kagome toma mi mano" – grito InuYasha.

Pero justo en ese instante una ola gigante sumergió a kagome en lo profundo del mar.

De inmediato InuYasha se sumergió detrás de ella rezando para que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Vamos kagome ¿Dónde estas? – pensó InuYasha mientras la buscaba en la oscuridad.

Los segundos pasaban al igual que temor de inuyasha crecía.

No esto no puede acabar de esta manera...me niego a aceptarlo….- pensó InuYasha.

Entonces fue cuando la vio…kagome yacía inconsciente sumergiéndose asía la oscuridad del mar.

InuYasha nado como nunca en su vida tomo la mano de kagome y la saco a la superficie.

Ella estaba pálida y fría pero aun respiraba y al parecer no había tomado demasiada agua.

"kagome…KAGOME responde me… ¿estas bien?" – dijo InuYasha poniendo a su amiga en su espalda tratando de mantenerlos a los dos a flote.

Un gran alivio recorrió el cuerpo de InuYasha cuando kagome abrió débilmente sus ojos.

"si…pero tengo mucho…mucho frió…" – dijo kagome temblando en su espalda.

"lo s

InuYasha no la culpaba apenas se estaba dando cuenta que mientras todo esto pasaba la tormenta había comenzado y parecía no tener un final cercano, eso sin decir que se habían alejado mucho de la costa pro la fuerte corriente y con cada segundo que pasaba sus vidas corrían mas peligro…el tenia que hacer algo para sacarlos de hay.

"kagome agarrare fuerte de mi nadare asta la costa" – dijo InuYasha.

Siguiendo su instinto InuYasha comenzó a nada a donde esperaba estuviera la tierra.

Pero con cada minuto pasante todo parecía en vano…InuYasha sentía que solo estaba dando vuelta y una vez mas la desesperación lo invadía.

"InuYasha ¿ya casi llegamos?....tengo mucho frió" – dijo kagome

"lo se…tranquila…te sacare de aquí te lo prometo" – dijo InuYasha que aun que no sabia como iba a cumplir con esa promesa.

Habían pasado por lo menos media hora de nadar ala deriva y parecía no haber salvación para los dos cuando de repente entre la niebla InuYasha vio algo que no podía creer.

No puede ser…- pensó InuYasha.

A lo lejos estaba una barco gigantesco pero lo curioso de este barco era que era muy viejo mas o menos del siglo 17 o algo así…pero a InuYasha esto no le importaba solo quería sacarlos a los dos de esa helada agua salada.

El como pudo logro meterlos dentro de ese viejo barco asta uno de los camarotes.

"kagome te tápate con esto" – dijo InuYasha mientras le pasaba una cobija que había encontrado.

"gracias" – dijo kagome aun temblando.

"métete en la cama y descansa un poco…voy a ir a investigar este lugar no me agrade del todo agorita regreso" – dijo InuYasha.

"si esta bien…ten cuidado" – dijo kagome.

"siempre" – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa InuYasha.

Por lo que había explorado InuYasha este barco en realidad si era tan viejo como se veía pero para su sorpresa aun se mantenía en muy buen estado considerando el tiempo que tenía.

Pero aun había algo que no le agradaba acerca de ese barco ¿como había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo en el mar solo? Y si no estaba solo ¿Dónde estaban las personas? Mejor aun ¿Quién era estas personas?...

De repente InuYasha escucho algo en la cubierta.

El se escondió detrás de la puerta para observar la situación.

Desde hay pudo ver como 7 hombres armados platicaban junto al timón del barco.

"el asalto a la ultima ciudad no estuvo nada mal" – dijo quien parecía ser el capitán.

"si hermano fue excelente" – dijo otro.

Por lo que InuYasha podía deducir estos hombres eran….no, no podía ser.

"¿cual es la próxima ciudad?" – dijo el capitán.

"una cerca de la capital de china"

InuYasha no podía creer, realmente estos hombres eran PIRATAS.

Pero ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Ellos se había extinto asía mucho siglos ya…pero sin embargo aquí estaba el en un barco pirata rodeado de piratas.

No sabia por que pero algo le decía que kagome y el no estaban seguros hay así que InuYasha comenzó a caminar asía el camarote donde se encontraba kagome pero cuando pensó que todo estaba bien una tabla podrida se rompió cuando el la piso.

¡No puede ser! Valla mi suerte – pensó InuYasha.

Cuando el volteo los 7 hombres ya estaban detrás de el.

"pero miren lo que tenemos aquí…asía años que no teníamos polisones…nadie que conozca es tan estupida o valiente como subirse a este barco" – dijo el capitán.

InuYasha no dijo nada sabia muy bien que estaba en grandes problemas.

El capitán observo a InuYasha detenidamente y después pregunto.

"¿eres un hibrido verdad? ¿Como te llamas?" – pregunto el capitán.

"eso lo le importa" – dijo InuYasha simplemente.

"de verdad que de vez de ser muy valiente como para responderme así…yo soy el capitán de este barco "el mar y tierra" me llamo Bankotsu"

Otro hombre extraño se acerco a InuYasha y traía puesto lo que parecía ser un ¿vestido?

"hola guapo…yo soy yakotsu lindas orejas primor"

"hermano deja el romanticismo para otra ocasión" – dijo Bankotsu.

"nunca dejas que me divierta" – dijo yakotsu.

Kagome estaba ya casi dormida pero estaba preocupada por inuyasha ya asía mas de 45 minutos que se había ido y no sabia nada de el.

Sabiendo que no se iba a dormir con la preocupación kagome salio a buscarlo pero primero se cambio de ropa.

Kagome caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del barco agradeciendo ya no estar aya fuera en la tormenta que podía ver desde las pequeñas ventanas.

De repente kagome escucho muchas voces así que con cautela se acerco a investigar.

Cuan ya estaba cerca se dio cuenta que los dueños de esas voces eran unos hombres con marcas moradas en sus rostros y de… ¿InuYasha?

No, lo atraparon ¿Qué voy a hacer? - se pregunto kagome mientras se acercaba a escuchar mas recerca.

"hola guapo…yo soy yakotsu lindas orejas primor" – escucho kagome decir a uno de ellos.

"hermano deja el romanticismo para otra ocasión" – dijo Bankotsu.

"nunca dejas que me divierta" – dijo yakotsu.

"hermano ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer con el?" – dijo yakotsu.

"creo que hay que tirarlo por la borda…eso suena divertido" – dijo bankotsu.

No – dijo en voz baja sin querer kagome.

Ella de inmediato tapo su boca con su mano pero ya el daño estaba hecho.

Inuyasha la escucho y rezaba por que los piratas no.

Kagome…tonta…

Bankotsu alzo su ceja en duda pero sonrió después de un momento.

"¿dime estas solo?" – dijo bankotsu sonriendo.

"si" – dijo rápidamente inuyasha.

"¿de verdad? En ese caso si no tienes a nadie que en este momento salga y te salve creo que tendremos que cortarte parte por parte y lanzarte al mar" – dijo bankotsu.

Por favor kagome…no lo hagas...- pensó InuYasha

Ella sabía que no debía pero aun que fuera una trampa ella no podía arriesgarse a que algo le pasara a InuYasha.

Kagome salio y se dejo ver.

"ah señorita es un gusto finalmente verla" – dijo bankotsu.

"tonta…sabia que lo arias" – dijo InuYasha enojado.

"lo siento no podía dejarte" – dijo kagome.

"que linda amistad…y saben eso me da una idea…como me an agradado les daré una oportunidad para que salven sus vidas" – dijo bankotsu.

A InuYasha todo eso no le agradaba, sabia que había una trampa en todo eso pero aun así escucho atentamente lo que decía el capitán.

"su oportunidad es esta....elegirán a uno de ustedes dos para pelear contra mi mejor hombre…si gana los dejare vivos y libres…" – dijo bankotsu.

"¿Cuál es la otra parte del trato?" – dijo InuYasha que sabia que eso no era todo y que el capitán algo tramaba.

"eres muy astuto…la otra parte es que mientras uno pelea el otro…pues jugara nuestro juego favorito la vela esto solo para que la competencia tenga mas emoción" – dijo bankotsu.

"¿la vela? ¿Cómo se juega eso?" – dijo kagome.

"es realmente simple…mientras uno pelea el otro es atado al mástil y colocado justo arriba del mar pero lo interesante de esto es que la cuerda que lo sostiene tendrá una vela debajo de ella quemándola poco a poco asta que esta se rompa y la persona caiga al mar…inevitablemente" – dijo bankotsu.

"¿Qué?...no vamos a jugar eso…ni en un millón de años" – dijo InuYasha.

"no tienen opción…morirán si no lo asen" – dijo bankotsu.

Kagome se acerco a inuyasha.

"InuYasha hay que hacerlo…como el dice de todas maneras moriremos por lo menos así tendremos una oportunidad de salvar nuestras vidas…si hay una salida yo quiero tomarla" – dijo kagome

"Esto es muy peligroso kagome…si yo peleo…en ese caso tu tendrás que…" – dijo InuYasha.

"lo se…pero ya te lo dije yo quiero tomar ese riesgo…además confió en que tu vencerás antes de que caiga y todo saldrá bien" – dijo kagome tomando la mano de InuYasha.

"esta bien kagome" – dijo InuYasha.

"¿Qué an decidido?" – dijo bankotsu.

"esta bien peleare con quien tu quieras" – dijo inuyasha.

"perfecto…yakotsu prepárate" – dijo bankotsu.

Los demás tomaron a kagome y comenzaron a atarla, al salir la tormenta había cesado.

Mientras era subida por el mástil kagome veía sin cesar a InuYasha al igual que el a ella.

Kagome ganare…no te preocupes – pensó InuYasha.

Kagome se movía de un lado a otro por que un que no estaba lloviendo el viento aun seguía con la misma intensidad.

"¿listo guapo?" – yakotsu.

"cállate" – dijo InuYasha.

"espero que seas tan fuerte como lindo" – dijo yakotsu.

InuYasha ataco primero pero yakotsu era muy bueno y logro esquivarlo.

El volvió a atacar pero esta vez se llevo una sorpresa la espada que tenia yakotsu se movía extrañamente.

Que extraña espada parece como si tuviera vida – pensó InuYasha.

De la nada la espada pareció detrás de InuYasha hiriéndolo.

"inuyasha" – grito kagome.

"estoy bien no es nada" – dijo inuyasha.

InuYasha bloqueo otro ataque desde la espada pero la espada se movió de nuevo esta vez hiriéndolo en el brazo.

No puede ser no logro leer los movimientos de esa espada se mueve como una serpiente…pero fallar no es una opción…

Kagome comenzaba a preocuparse InuYasha cada vez parecía mas cansado y herido.

Sin decir que cada vez que volteaba a ver la cuerda que la sostenía esta parecía que se romperé ría en cualquier instante.

No, no puedo darme por vencido – pensó InuYasha.

Inuyasha volteo a ver a kagome y con todas sus fuerzas y corazón comenzó de nuevo a atacar.

"no esta mal guapo…estas mejorando" – dijo yakotsu.

La esperanza volvió a brillar en el corazón de kagome.

Tu puedes InuYasha yo se que tu puedes…- pensó kagome.

De repente la cuerda de kagome se aflojo y ella comienza a caer.

el temor inbade de inmediato a inuyasha.

"KAGOME" – grito inuyasha.

"inuyasha" - grito kagome meintras caia.

Bueno eso es todo…como me tarde tanto en poner este capitulo decidí hacerlo largo espero que les aya gustado. Esperen mi próximo capitulo pronto.

Inucat.


	4. un nuevo comienzo

Wola a todos… aquí esta mi 4 capitulo wow si que escribo en esta historia… bueno este se me ase un poco mas interesante que el otro pero lo bueno a penas tiene así que no se lo vallan a perder, ya se que no publico muy seguido pero por fa dejen muchos reviews que siempre me alegran el día.

Atentamente: inucat

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Capitulo 4**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Kagome caía asía su fin seguro cuando de repente se detiene, la cuerda había resistido solo por un poco mas de tiempo.

Su corazón latía al mil por hora, kagome hubiera jurado que su fin había llegado.

"¿kagome estas bien?" – dijo inuyasha preocupado.

"s…si" – dijo kagome encontrando difícil hablar.

"no te distraigas niño bonito" – dijo yakotsu a la vez que su espada pasaba muy cerca del corazón de inuyasha.

El sabia que tenia que terminar con todo esto rápido sino kagome estaría en grave peligro, pero yakotsu era muy fuerte y esto no seria fácil.

Inuyasha sabia que tenía que resistir asta que encontrara el punto débil de yakotsu pero después de lo que para el fue una eternidad no encontraba ninguno

De repente InuYasha vio algo…pero ¿podría ser¿Acaso había encontrado su punto débil? Inuyasha no lo sabía pero tenía que intentarlo.

Respiro hondamente y se preparo solo tenia una oportunidad.

El abrió los ojos y ataco.

Ni el mismo sabia lo que asía solo se guiaba por su deseo de salvar a su amiga.

Inuyasha tu puedes…pongo mi vida en tus manos – pensó kagome.

El se movió como nunca en su vida y sin que yakotsu lo esperara inuyasha ya lo tenía contra el suelo con su espada en su garganta, y yakotsu de la impresión soltó a la vez su espada que fue a dar a los pies de bankotsu.

"gane" – dijo InuYasha.

"anda termina conmigo" – dijo yakotsu.

"no gracias, tengo cosas mejores que hacer" dijo inuyasha corriendo a ayudar a kagome.

"¿kagome estas bien" - dijo inuyasha.

"si solo me lleve un buen susto" - dijo kagome.

El capitán bankotsu se levanta y se dirige asía ellos.

"bravo, bravo, muy bien echo nunca pensé que lo lograrías pero me as dejado sorprendido" - dijo bankotsu.

"¿eso quiere decir que cumplirás con tu palabra" - dijo inuyasha al alzando su espada por si acaso el decía no.

"tranquilo, si, así es, los dejare libres en cuanto lleguemos mañana a china" - dijo bankotsu.

Kagome abrazo a inuyasha aliviada por saber que por fin estaban a salvo.

"y como recompensa por haberle ganado a mi mejor hombre cenaran con nosotros y los llevare ahora a su camarote para que descansen un poco y claro que también para que la señorita atienda esas heridas" - dijo bankotsu.

"no es nada" - dijo inuyasha con arrogancia.

"de todas formas" - dijo bankotsu.

Inuyasha y kagome fueron llevados asta un camarote muy hermoso que estaba finamente decorado.

"es hermoso" - dijo kagome.

"si" - dijo inuyasha recostándose con dolor sobre la sueva cama.

Kagome volteo a verlo con ojos de preocupación y se sentó junto a el.

"¿inuyasha estas bien" - dijo kagome.

"ya dije que no es nada" - dijo inuyasha.

"¡Como que no es nada mírate estas sangrando, creo que mejor voy a ver que te consigo" - dijo kagome.

"kagome eso puede ser peligroso" - dijo inuyasha tratando de pararse pero encontrando que le era muy difícil.

"no te preocupes por mi, ellos ya dijeron que no nos lastimarían, además no me importa si me tengo que enfrentar contra todos pero conseguiré algo que te ayude a sanar pronto" - dijo kagome.

"como quieras, terca" - dijo inuyasha cruzando sus brazos.

"lo aprendí de ti, tonto" - dijo kagome enseñándole la legua y saliendo del cuarto.

Inuyasha vio como kagome salía del cuarto y después una vez más se volvió a recostar en la cama. Pero sin entender por que se encontró con que casi no podía respirar dentro de ese camerino tan pequeño, así que salio asiendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo.

Inuyasha camino lentamente asta la proa del barco y hay se recargo sobre ella sentándose y respirando hondamente.

Kagome mientras tanto encontró a otro de los hermanos piratas el cual le dio unos vendajes que parecían tan viejos como el barco pero que funcionarían y unas medicinas para el dolor.

Cuando kagome regreso a ver a inuyasha se percato de que el ya no estaba dentro del camarote.

¿Donde se abra metido- pensó kagome.

De repente kagome volteo a ver asía la proa y vio a su amigo gracias a su reluciente cabello que brillaba por los rayos de la luna.

"inuyasha" - dijo kagome con suavidad.

"no molestes" - dijo inuyasha abriendo lentamente los ojos.

"no seas terco tengo que curarte esas heridas" - dijo kagome en un tono que claramente decía que no se iría sin conseguir lo que quería.

"esta bien" - dijo inuyasha.

Kagome con mucho cuidado y paciencia fue curando el cuerpo lastimado de su amigo, que tenia heridas y golpes por todas partes. La verdad era que verlo así asía que su corazón se entristeciera, en gran parte por que sentía que era de alguna forma su culpa.

"inuyasha no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así" - dijo kagome.

"¿de que hablas" - dijo inuyasha.

"mírate estas lleno de heridas y golpes, te pudo haber matado" - dijo kagome.

"¿y que? yo...yo solo quería salvarte" - dijo inuyasha parándose y poniéndose enfrente de kagome

"lo se por eso te dijo que no quiero que lo hagas ni siquiera por mi" - dijo kagome.

"¡claro que lo are! no me importa poner mi vida en peligro...si es por..." - dijo sin terminar inuyasha.

"¿si es por que¡Dímelo" - dijo kagome.

Inuyasha en un movimiento rápido toma las dos manos de kagome y la acerca a el. La respiración de kagome al igual que su corazón se acelera sobre todo cuando los ojos dorados de su amigo la miraron con una intensidad que pocas veces tenían.

"no me importaría morir si es por...ti, kagome eres la única persona que a estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y no me perdonaría nunca si algo te pasara sobre todo si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte" - dijo inuyasha.

"inu...yasha" - dijo kagome al sentir los brazos de su amigo alrededor de su cuerpo.

"kagome ya e perdido a demasiadas personas que amo y no quiero jamás perderte a ti" - dijo inuyasha.

Kagome lo miro a los ojos con la misma intensidad con la que el antes la había mirado.

"inuyasha nunca lo aras, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo" - dijo kagome aun viéndolo a los ojos.

De repente inuyasha no supo por que pero su corazón comenzó a acelerarse sin ninguna razón aparente y sentía como su alma caía en aquellos ojos cafés, y esto creo nuevas dudas dentro de el sin saber el por que de lo que sentía.

"kagome, inuyasha la cena esta lista" - grito yakotsu.

Los dos amigos se separaron de inmediato brincando cada uno a diferentes lados.

"s...si" - dijo kagome.

"ve tu yo me quedare en el cuarto dormiré en el suelo para que te quedes con la cama" - dijo inuyasha.

"Esta bien" – dijo kagome.

Inuyasha camino lentamente hasta llegar al camarote, entro de la misma manera vio la cama y decidió recostarse un rato sobre esta antes de que kagome regresara. Pero al hacerlo ni el mismo se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba así que casi instantáneamente se quedo dormido.

Kagome caminaba por el pasillo silenciosamente para no despertar a su amigo pero cuando entro en el oscuro camarote lo encontró profundamente dormido sobre la cama.

Debe de estar realmente cansado, casi nunca duerme así de profundo – pensó kagome.

Así que kagome para no despertar a su dormilón amigo decidió dormirse junto a el.

La verdad es que yo también estoy muy cansada, no creo que le importe que duerma junto a el – pensó kagome.

Esa noche era basta fría sobre todo en aquel mar en el que se encontraban así que kagome mientras dormía inconscientemente se acerco al calido cuerpo de inuyasha y el la cubrió con este.

A la mañana siguiente inuyasha se encontraba mucho mejor sus heridas ya estaban casi curadas y el se encontraba mucho mas descansado.

Pero cuando abrió sus ojos una vez mas se dio cuenta de que tenia a su lado la calida figura de su amiga, pero esta en realidad estaba sujeta el ya que inuyasha la tenia firmemente aferrada a su cuerpo. InuYasha se sonrojo de nuevo y la soltó lentamente para que esta vez ella no se despertara.

Tengo que dejar de hacer eso – pensó inuyasha aun sonrojado.

Pero el aun así volteo a verla, asía mucho tiempo que no la veía dormir así tan tranquila como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo, parecía como si su amiga de antes hubiera regresado. InuYasha aun recordaba como era kagome antes de entrar a la preparatoria, era alegre y risueña siempre estaba feliz y tenia mucho sueños y esperanzas puestos en el futuro. Pero cuando ella entro en esa escuela a la que su padre la había obligado todo cambio, cada día era más difícil que el anterior y esa sonrisa que solía tener siempre kagome en sus labios parecía ahora solo un recuerdo.

Toda la presión por la que su amiga había tenido que pasar la estaban destruyendo poco a poco, el intentaba ayudarla en todo lo que podía pero por mas que kagome se esforzaba nunca parecía suficiente para su padre y siempre la asía llorar, este pensamiento iso que InuYasha se llenara de enojo, como lo detestaba había echo llorar a kagome demasiadas veces, eso seria una cosa que nunca le perdonaría.

Inuyasha una vez mas volteo a ver a kagome, y sintió como su corazón se volvió a tranquilizar y a llenar de paz, al verla tan tranquila y simplemente feliz.

"kagome" – dijo InuYasha.

Kagome lentamente abrió sus ojos para verse reflejada en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

"hola" – dijo kagome frotándose los ojos.

"hola, pensé que no te ibas a parar en todo el día, floja" – dijo InuYasha burlándose de ella.

"tonto" – dijo kagome que volteo a ver a su alrededor y al ver donde se encontraba sintió como su corazón se llenaba de una inmensa alegría.

"InuYasha, estamos aquí" – dijo kagome sonriendo.

"claro que estamos aquí ¿Dónde mas estaríamos?" – dijo inuyasha.

"no tonto no me refiero a eso, es que realmente todo esto paso, no fue solo un sueño mió, realmente estamos aquí tu y…yo" – dijo kagome sonriendo.

Inuyasha solo sonrió.

"si kagome estamos aquí y tenemos aun mucho por delante esto solo es el comienzo" – dijo inuyasha.

Kagome grito de alegría y abrazo a su amigo.

"inuyasha no sabes lo feliz que soy, con el solo echo de estar aquí" – dijo kagome saltando de la cama

"pues apúrate y salgamos a desayunar que no debemos de tardar en llegar a china" – dijo inuyasha.

"si esta bien" – dijo kagome.

InuYasha y kagome se preparación y se fueron al gran comedor del barco para comer junto con sus nuevo amigos piratas. (Eso suena medio loco ¿no creen?)

A InuYasha todo esto le parecía extraño solo ayer estaba peleando contra ellos por su vida y míralos ahora comiendo y riendo juntos como si fueran una gran familia, la vida si que es irónica – pensó inuyasha.

Kagome platicaba con yakotsu, era una persona extraña pero agradable cuando la llegabas a conocer.

"dime kagome¿inuYasha y tu llevan mucho tiempo juntos?" – dijo yakotsu.

"si nos conocemos desde que éramos muy pequeños" – dijo kagome.

"que lastima esperaba que aun tuviera una oportunidad con el" - dijo yakotsu.

"¿de que hablas?" – dijo kagome.

"de que tu e InuYasha ya an estado juntos demasiado tiempo y no creo que quiera cambiarte" – dijo yakotsu.

"¿InuYasha y…yo? No, no me entendiste el solo es mi amigo y nada mas" – dijo kagome.

"si claro, no te creo eso" – dijo yakotsu.

"de verdad, InuYasha y yo solo somos los mejores amigos" – dijo kagome. (¿Ustedes creen eso? )

"si tu lo dices" – dijo yakotsu.

Así el desayuno continuo pero algo que para kagome fue muy interesante fue cuando bankotsu saco a relucir uno de sus talentos más escondidos.

"kagome déjame leer tu mano" – dijo el capitán.

A ella siempre le habían justado esa clase de cosas y accedió.

"vamos a ver que te depara el futuro kagome" – dijo Bankotsu.

Después de un tiempo kagome comenzó a preocuparse por que bankotsu no decía nada y solo se quedaba mirando su mano fijamente.

"¿vez algo malo?" – dijo kagome.

"no es malo, es que nunca había visto el futuro de alguien tan nubladamente y confuso y tal vez asta terrible" – dijo bankotsu. (Lo bueno es que no era malo )

"¿a que te refieres?" – dijo kagome.

"bueno se ve que vivirás mil y una aventuras junto a tu amigo serás muy feliz como nunca en tu vida pero… después un gran amor entrara en tu vida" – dijo Bankotsu.

"¿pero eso que tiene de malo?" – pregunto kagome.

"es que….eso no es todo…ese gran amor te ara sufrir mucho aun que te ame con toda su alma no podrán ser felices por que estarán rodeados de intrigas, mentiras y engaños, si…engaños del pasado…lo veo claramente… kagome yo que tu no me enamoraría de nadie mucho menos de el…se ve que es una persona muy cercana a ti…siempre esta a tu lado y cuidando de ti aun que no lo veas esa persona es…– dijo bankotsu.

(De plano me pase con esto casi no es obvio, mejor le hubiera puesto una flechita y no se notaria tanto )

Todos los piratas se quedaron en silencio y voltearon a ver a InuYasha.

"¿Qué?" – dijo InuYasha.

"nada… es solo que…bueno eso no importa… por ahora, lo que importa es que kagome tienes que recordar que ese amor que se ve en tu futuro…será….el amor de tu vida…y si realmente quieres estar con esa persona recuerda que tendrás que luchar contra cielo, mar y tierra…pero aun que hagas lo que te digo es probable que aun así su historia no termine bien…hay es donde todo se pone nublado no te puedo decir como terminara ese amor…solo puedo decirte que ese amor no esta muy lejos llegara tu vida antes de lo que piensas…así que kagome prepárate…" – dijo Bankotsu.

Kagome estaba perpleja ante las palabras del capitán. ¿Acaso había tanto sufrimiento en su futuro, y si ese era el caso ¿que iba hacer?

"capitán hemos llegado en 5 minutos estaremos en china" – dijo un pirata.

InuYasha y kagome se fueron a su camarote para recoger sus cosas e irse.

Pero kagome aun estaba bastante perturbada por lo que el capitán había dicho.

"InuYasha" – dijo kagome.

"¿Qué?" – dijo InuYasha.

"¿tu crees que lo que el capitán dijo sea cierto¿Tu crees que realmente habrá tanto dolor en mi futuro?" – dijo kagome.

"tonta, no te preocupes por eso…son solo tonterías solo quería asustarte" – dijo InuYasha.

"¿de verdad crees eso?" – dijo kagome.

"si, así que deja de preocuparte por estupideces" – dijo InuYasha. (Si mi inu se ha vuelto mas boca floja disculpen pero quería hacerlos esta vez un poco mas reales y creíbles, dijo como si ustedes nunca dijeran groserías je-je)

Kagome sonrió e iso eso, guardo todo lo dicho por el capitán en el fondo de su mente. Pero lo que kagome no sabía era lo caro que le costaría hacer eso…por que el futuro no espera a nadie y te golpea cuando menos lo esperas…

A la salida del camarote InuYasha reto a kagome a una carrera hasta la proa.

"ven kagome veamos quien llega primero a la proa" – dijo inuyasha sonriendo.

"esta bien" – dijo kagome.

Los dos se pusieron en posición.

"1…2… – dijo kagome a la vez que salía corriendo,… 3" – grito a lo lejos.

"eso no se vale tramposa" – dijo InuYasha a la vez que corría detrás de ella.

InuYasha no tardo mucho en alcanzarla pero kagome no se iba a dar por vencida cuando vio su oportunidad kagome la tomo.

"InuYasha" – grito kagome sonriendo.

InuYasha volteo a verla e iso justo lo que kagome quería.

"te veo en la meta" – grito kagome.

InuYasha no entendió lo que quería decir asta que volvió a poner su mirada en el camino y demasiado tarde vio el poste que estaba enfrente de el.

Kagome pasó a InuYasha riéndose como nunca en su vida.

"me las pagaras" – dijo InuYasha con una mano en su frente mientras corría de nuevo así ella.

InuYasha acelero y cuando kagome estaba apunto de llegar a la meta el la tomo de la cintura y ambos cayeron riéndose.

"InuYasha eres un tramposo" – dijo kagome riéndose.

"¿yo soy un tramposo? Mira quien lo dice ese golpe ¡me dolió!" – dijo InuYasha tocando su frente.

"eso te pasa por no ver por donde vas" – dijo kagome riéndose.

"¿y todavía tienes el descaro de reírte de mi? te daré una razón para reírte" – dijo InuYasha empezando a hacerle cosquillas a kagome.

"no inuyasha…sabes… que nunca me rió de ti…" – dijo kagome riéndose incontrolablemente.

"¿a no?" – dijo InuYasha.

"no…me rió contigo" – dijo kagome riéndose.

"tonta" – dijo inuyasha.

Cuando inuyasha y kagome terminaron su pequeña pelea de cosquillas los dos se pararon y vieron como a lo lejos se veía lo que para ellos era la tierra prometida.

"¿no es hermoso InuYasha?" – dijo kagome.

"definitivamente" – dijo InuYasha, y así era, en realidad InuYasha no recordaba nunca haber visto una vista semejante, llena de esperanzas y sueños en ella.

El y kagome se despidieron de sus nuevos y extraños amigos y comenzaron a bajar del barco.

"¿hermano su futuro es realmente tan terrible?" – dijo yakotsu.

"me temo que si…y como dije ni siquiera yo puedo decir si su historia terminara bien" – dijo bankotsu mientras observaba como inuyasha y kagome se alejaban.

Los dos habían caminado todo el día hasta llegar a la capital y el sol ya se ponían a lo lejos.

"kagome no se tu pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre" – dijo InuYasha.

"la verdad yo también, tanta caminata me abrió el apetito" – dijo kagome.

Los dos entraron en una pequeña cafetería que solo tenía una mesa más con 4 jóvenes.

Al cerrar la puerta InuYasha y kagome se sentaron de inmediato estaban muy cansados de tanto caminar.

Kagome sonrió y volteo a ver a InuYasha.

"que horror como hemos caminado hoy" – dijo kagome.

"de verdad no aguantas nada" – dijo InuYasha burlándose de ella.

De repente el estomago de InuYasha comienza a gruñir de habré y kagome no puede evitar reírse.

"se ve que si tienes habré" – dijo kagome entre risas.

"cállate" – dijo InuYasha apenado.

De repente kagome e InuYasha comenzaron a escuchar murmullos.

(Eso es muy triste y estupido )

"¿Cómo se atreve a estar con esa cosa?" – dijo una voz de tras de ellos.

"y miren como platican¿Qué no saben que no son iguales?" – dijo otro.

InuYasha agacho la mirada ya que sintió como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de ira.

"¿ya vieron sus orejas? Es un fenómeno¿Cómo se atreve a salir a la calle con el? Con ese hibrido" – dijo uno. (Voy a llorar-)

Kagome volteo a ver a InuYasha y vio el odio que había en su rostro pero ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabia que detrás de esa ruda apariencia sus ojos siempre lo traicionaban muy en el fondo de ellos se podía ver la tristeza que escondían cada vez que el escuchaba esa palabra "hibrido" ya que a pesar de que toda su vida la había tenido que escuchar de muchas personas, era algo a lo que nadie jamás se podía acostumbrar.

"InuYasha" – dijo con suavidad kagome ya que sabia perfectamente que su amigo la escucharía.

El levanto su mirada y claramente como ella lo había pensado en los ojos dorados de InuYasha se podía ver la tristeza y el dolor que el inútilmente trataba de ocultar de ella.

De repente kagome sintió una gran ira ya que siempre se le había echo injusto que juzgaran tan cruelmente a su amigo sin siquiera conocerlo.

"deberíamos decirle a la mesera que los saque no quiero estar junto a esa cosa" – dijo uno de ellos.

Esto causo que kagome perdiera finalmente su paciencia.

"ESA COSA TIENE SU NOMBRE, Y NO ES NECESARIO QUE DIGAS NADA, NOSOTROS YA NOS VAMOS, NO SOPORTO ESTAR CON GENTE COMO USTEDES" - grito kagome enfadada.

Kagome toma la mano de InuYasha y los dos salieron de hay pero no sin antes de que kagome volteara y le diera a los de la mesa una de sus terribles miradas mortales y azotara la puerta al salir del lugar. (Yo aria lo mismo VIVAN LOS QUE SON DIFERENTES)

Pero antes de que kagome pudiera hablar InuYasha se le adelanto.

"perdóname" – dijo con tristeza InuYasha.

"¿de que hablas?" – dijo kagome confundida.

"por… por siempre avergonzarte con las personas, abecés me pregunto como puedes ser mi amiga, amiga de un hibrido, de un feno…" – no termino InuYasha ya que kagome puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

"InuYasha…no sigas por favor…jamás me e sentido avergonzada de ser tu amiga… y nunca lo are…y no quiero que jamás pero jamás pienses lo contrario…por que la verdad es que a mi me gustas tal y como eres y nunca pero nunca cambiaria nada de ti" – dijo kagome con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos mientras ella acariciaba las sensibles orejas de inuyasha.

El sonrió ante la sensación que esto le producía a la vez que le agradecía a dios por tener a kagome a su lado.

"gracias kagome" – dijo InuYasha.

Ella solo sonrió.

Esa noche encontraron un pequeño hotel a las afueras de la ciudad y ya que los habían corridos de otros cinco gracias a que inuyasha no dejaba de insultar a los dueños.

Kagome decidió que esta vez ella iría sola y finalmente consiguió un lugar donde quedarse así que InuYasha una vez más tuvo que entrar por la ventana.

"¿Por qué siempre tengo que entrar así?" – dijo inuyasha.

"todo es gracias a tu bocota" – dijo kagome.

"como digas¿ahora finalmente si podemos comer?" – dijo InuYasha mientras que otro gruñido de su estomago retumbada por todo el cuarto.

"esta bien¿te párese si pedimos un par de pizzas?" – dijo kagome.

"eso seria genial" – dijo inuyasha.

Al poco tiempo las pizzas llegaron y kagome salio por ellas.

"5 pizzas para kagome tasho (apellido de inu según yo ya que kagome decidió cambiárselo para que no los encuentren) hotel buena vista cuarto 1313" – dijo el repartidor.

"si es aquí¿Cuánto es?" – dijo kagome.

"100, por favor" – dijo el repartidor.

Kagome comenzó a buscar en su bolsa el dinero.

El repartidor noto que kagome en realidad no era nada fea así que comenzó a hablarle.

"¿y dime estas sola aquí?" – dijo el repartidor.

"este…s…si" – dijo kagome.

"¿y como es que una chica tan bonita como tu esta sola?" – dijo el repartidor.

"este…estoy de viaje" – dijo kagome desesperada por encontrar el dinero que le asía falta

"si quieres puedo hacerte compañía" – dijo el repartidor poniendo su mano en la puerta atrapando a kagome entre el y la pared.

"no…no gracias" – dijo kagome.

Inuyasha veía todo esto y sentía que su corazón se aceleraba al ver a un idiota tratando de propasarse con su amiga.

El repartidor puso su mano derecha en la espalda de kagome.

"no seas terca princesa…y dame un poco de tu amor" – dijo el repartidor, (que tonto sonó pero me da mucha risa pero es lo que siempre gritan los albañiles de aquí de México) y a la vez bajando la mano demasiado lejos para el justo de kagome e InuYasha.

Y claro InuYasha ya estaba listo para darle la lección de su vida a ese idiota pero sorprendentemente kagome se le adelanto.

"idiota" – grito kagome.

Antes de lo que cualquiera de los dos lo hubiera creído kagome ya había golpeado al repartidor con su puño justo en la nariz tan fuerte que este salio de la habitación y callo de al suelo justo después de que kagome azotara la puerta del cuarto.

La verdad era que InuYasha estaba bastante impresionado con su amiga.

"wow no te conocía esas fuerzas, no se va a atrever a hacer eso de nuevo en un buen tiempo" – dijo inuyasha sonriendo.

"una chica tiene que saber defenderse, así que ten cuidado cuando me molestes o tendré que hacerte lo mismo" – dijo kagome picadamente.

"lo tendré en mente" – dijo InuYasha, y realmente si lo tendría aun que fuera mitad demonio sabia que un golpe como el que su amiga le había acabado de dar a ese podré desgraciado si le iba a doler.

Los dos amigos comieron tranquilamente, bueno normal para cenar junto a un barril sin fondo, ya que kagome casi se le caen los ojos de ver como InuYasha se comía de un solo bocado casi toda una pizza ahora ella era la impresionada.

"de verdad InuYasha un día de estos te vas ahogar" – dijo kagome.

"¿p…or…qu… elo...di…ces?" – intento decir InuYasha.

"si… ¿de donde abre sacado esa idea?" – dijo kagome sarcásticamente viendo como su amigo terminaba con la segunda pizza en menos de 3 minutos.

Después de una que otra pelea, tres películas y mucha pizza los dos amigos ya estaban muertos del cansancio pero seguían platicando de cosas tontas en el suelo alfombrado.

"y que vamos hacer mañana" – dijo kagome.

"no lo se" – dijo inuyasha.

"que tal si visitamos la ciudad prohibida aquí en quina donde solían vivir los emperadores" – dijo kagome con entusiasmo.

"no lo se kagome no me convence" – dijo InuYasha.

"por favor…por favor…por favor…" – dijo kagome sonriendo y brincando por todo el cuarto.

"esta bien, esta bien, pero deja de brincar" – dijo InuYasha, la verdad era que no estaba tan entusiasmado como kagome pero si era algo que asía que la asía feliz el estaba dispuesto a complacerla.

"en ese caso…hay que dormirnos ya" – dijo kagome tapándose con las cobijas de la cama.

"esta bien" – dijo InuYasha sentándose en el suelo.

"¿Qué haces?" – dijo kagome.

"¿no dijiste que teníamos que dormir?" – dijo kagome.

"¡si pero no en el suelo! Ven acá" – dijo kagome.

InuYasha como que no estaba muy convencido por la propuesta y no se movió.

"¿o es que acaso aras lo mismo que el repartidor?" – dijo kagome alzando una de sus cejas.

"claro que no" – dijo InuYasha indignado, pero a la vez recordando lo ocurrido en el barco y en el viejo cuarto de kagome.

"pues muévete o pensare mal de ti" – dijo kagome riendo.

InuYasha aun que panado se recostó junto a kagome.

"feliz" – dijo inuyasha.

"si" – dijo kagome riendo.

Los dos poco a poco se fueron a la tierra de los sueños. Ya que al día siguiente tendrían nuevos retos y mas desafíos que enfrentar.

(¿Este capitulo si que estuve muy platicadora no creen? )

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bueno eso fue todo wow si que escribo en esta historia. Y a cierto si creen que esta historia va hacer puras peleas, carreras y huidas pues no, la reina del drama no se a marchado solo se esta preparando así que recuerden que en cualquier momento la historia de estos dos amigos cambiara dramáticamente… así que no se lo pierdan

Inucat (no se por que pero estoy súper feliz por este capitulo me encanta escribir en esta historia )


	5. el tren

ok tengo que acalrar alguna cosas como que ahora me encuentro en polonia en un intercambio por lo tanto no tengo la letra ñ asi que no se sorprenda con las palabras que lo llevan y no la tienen tambien por lo tanto no tengo manera alguna de revisar la ortografia, pido disculpas por esto y por el tiempo que me tomo escribir esto...

atte: inu cat

Capitulo 5

**_EL TREN..._**

Inuyasha y kagome se levantaron temprano ese dia, se arreglaron y despues de pasar 2 horas tratanto de entender las instrucciones de un hombre en chino de como llegar a la ciudad los dos ya estabn en camino.

Kagome se sentia como en un sueno paseando por las calles de china junto a su mejor amigo en uno de esos carritos en bicicletas. Todo parecia tan extraido de una pelicula, algo que no le podia pasar a ella, tan distinto a su vida en japon, aun que ella no le llamaria a eso vida, no, en realidad por primera vez en su vida se sentia viva... sentia como su corazon se aceleraba al pensar que cada dia de ahora en adelante seria asi...una aventura sin principio ni final, llena de emociones y risas de los dos, recorriendo este hermoso mundo los dos juntos.

De ahora en adelante asi seria la vida, sus vidas...

Las nuves de tormenta se acercaban a ellos pero todo parecia indicar que aun les quedaban un par de horas antes de que la tormenta comensara a caer.

El joven que los llevaba en la bicicleta dijo algo en chino que no comprendieron pero con la suficiente inteligencia asumieron que habian llegado y que queria que le pagaran.

"creo que deve de estar un poco mas adelante despues de esta calle" – dijo inuyasha.

"!eso espero, no puedo con la emocion, ya quiero ver el palacio" – dijo kagome.

Ver la sonrisa en los labios de kagome siempre era gratificante...y esperaba que su amiga conservara esa sonrisa siempre de ahora en adelante.

Los dos no tuvieron que caminar por mucho tipo por que al poco tiempo se encontraron frente a las murallas del gran palacio chino.

"wow inuyasha es expectacular" – dijo kagome.

Ella tomo la mano de su amigo corriendo asia la entrada, sin poder esperar un minuto mas.

Ambos se divertieron mucho visitando todas las salas de exivicion y tomando fotos, con la camara que kagome habia comprado en la tienda de recuerdos, ya queria verlas!

Pero la tormenta no les permitio seguir ya que ambos se vieron empapados por ella.

Despues de salir del palacio se fueron a refugiar a uno de los jardines bajo un gran arbol.

"Apenas si pudimos ver todo" – dijo kagome.

"Si...la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de venir pero si valio la pena averlo hecho"– dijo inuyasha.

"ya vez! Te lo dij" – dijo kagome.

"si, si, si no tienes que restregarmelo en la cara"– dijo inuaysha

"claro que si, sino lo ago yo quien?" – dijo kagome sonriendo.

Los dos se rieron un buen rato y luego se sentaron bajo el arbol mientras veian la lluvia caer.

Hasta que claro, la mente de inuyasha tuvo que tener una idea loca.

"kagome vamos a la ciudad" – dijo suavemente inuyasha.

"pero esta lloviendo" – dijo kagome.

"lo se, puedo verlo, pero vamos donde esta tu sentido de la aventura, un poco de lluvia no va a matarnos" – dijo inuyasha sonriendole antes de salir de su refujio asia la tormenta.

"estas loco" – dijo kagome sontiendo tambien.

"ven kagome siente la lluvia" – dijo inuyasha mientras le ofrecia su mano para que ella la tomara.

Una vez mas el le proponia una idea loca y poco logica, y que asia ella? La aseptaba claro

Kagome tomo la mano de inuyasha sintiendo a la vez como la llvia caia sobre su cuerpo.

La verdad la idea no era del todo extrana para ella ya que si habia algo que los dos amaban era la lluvia pero sobre todo poder mojarse bajo ella.

Los dos amigos caminaron bajo la tormenta en esa calida tarde de verano, reciviendo por supuesto miradas de desapruevo, pero ellos dos seguian caminando de la mano bajo la lluvia con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

"me pregunto por que no podemos ser personas normales" – dijo kagome sonriendo.

"no lo se, supongo que somos lo que somos y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo" – dijo inuyasha.

"eso es cierto, pero a quien lo importa? si no fuera por que estoy lo suficientemente loca para a ver aseptado tu mas loca proposicion no estariamos aqui' – dijo kagome.

"pero no te arepientes?" – dijo inuyasha deteniendolos sobre un puente mirandola a los ojos.

"nunca inuyasha, tu nunca sabras lo feliz que soy por el hecho de estar aqui contigo" - dijo kagome.

"si lo se, tan feliz como yo de qeu estes aqui" - dijo inuyasha mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

asi los dos amigos continuaron con su aventrua...en pocos dis habia llegado a la muralla china, tomaron infinidad de fotos y se divirtieron como nunca, acampando sobre ella, y parecia que su suerte con el clima habia tambien cambiado por que ahora la noche era calida y el cielo estaba despejado revelando una lluvia de estrellas.

"sabias que esta es la unica estructura hecha por el hombre que se puede ver desde el espacio?" - dijo kagome.

"es cierto que en mi vida he tomado una clase en una escuela kagome pero no estoy tanmal como para no saber eso" - dijo inuyasha.

"no tienes que ser tan sarcastico" - dijo kagome.

"entonces no me tomes por tonto" - dijo inuyasha.

"jamas lo he hecho, despues de todo quien a hechomi tarea de algebra por los pasados 10 anos" - dijo kagome.

"eso es cierto, un buen punto a mi favor" - dijo inuaysha sonriendo.

"el unico si puedo mecionar" - dijo kagome golpeandolo juguetonamente.

"hey tu, no te pases, no me agas hacerte cosquillas" - dijo inuyasha sonriendo.

"chantajista, pero esta bien" - dijo kagome.

despues de unos dias en la muralla y en pueblos cercanos los dos amigos comensarona diriguirse asia la india, uno de los lugares a los que kagome e inuyasha querian visitar mas.

sobre todo kagome ya que sentia una extrana atraccion por el lugar ya que siempre apesar de ser japonesa le habian dicho que tenia muchos rasgos de indu.

(esto no es necesariamente aplicable a kagome tal y como la conocemos digamos que esto es algo mas personal mio, algo que a mi me an dicho mucho jajajja)

desde su pelo largo y negro, la fora de su cara, sus cejas pero sobre todo sus ojos grandes ojos cafes.

el tren el queiban llegaria a la india dentro de pocas horas, inuyasha y kagome dormian un uno de los vagones de cargo.

era cierto que tenia mucho dinero pero kagome siendo la ahorrativa de los dos no queria gastar nunca de mas...ademas una noche en un viejo vagon decarga de tercera clase lleno de animales nunca mato a nadie verdad?

pues no, como kagome he inuyasha pronto descubririan tenian mas de que preocuparse por estar hay que llenarse se pulgas.

kagome se encontraba dormida en el suelo, recargada sobre inuyasha que solo tenia los ojos carrados ya que no podia dormir en un lugar asi.

el abrio lo ojos como lo asia cada determinado tiempo para ver como estaban las cosas a su alrededor.

todo parecia tranquilo y en orden, el tren se movia, las vacas y cabras dormian y kagome se encontraba bien junto a el.

inuyasha se quedo viendola.

habia encontrado que en esa noche cuando no podia dormir que verla era su cosa favorita. obcervar su delicado rostro, su piel blanca cubriendolo, su pequena nariz y sus labios rojos.

apenas ahora inuyasha se habia dado cuenta de que sus pensamientos se habia aventurado demaciado lejos, el no devia de estar asiendo eso, pero teniendo algo tan hermoso a su lado, comp poda evitarlo?

eso cruzo la raya inuyasha se levanto sin despertar a su amiga y se fue, saliendo del vagon.

tenia que respirar aire fresco y definitivamente tenia que despejar sus pensamientos.

kagome estaba teniando un lergo y hermoso sueno cuando derepente sintio como una mano tapo su boca.

ella de inmediato abrio sus ojos, el temor reconriendola.

"no te muvas" - dijo la vos de un hombre.

kagome iso lo que el le pidio de entre la oscuridad salieron otros 2 y ellos comensaron a atar sus manos y sus pies.

kagome comenso a gritar internamente por inuyasha, mientras las lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

el se encontraba en uno de los valcones cuando sintio como un golpe en el pecho...de inmediato supo que algo no estaba bien.

kagome...

el entro sielenciosamente en el vagon donde se suponia que devia de estar su amiga pero no la encontro no habia rastro de ella ni de donde podria estar, pero derepente escucho unas voces al otro lado de la otra puerta que se encontraba en el vagon.

"si, si la tenamos senor, nos tomo algunos dias pero la encontramos, no, aun no sabemos donde se encuentra pero lo estamos buscando, no debe de estar lejos" - dijo el hombre.

inuyasha asomo su cabesa discretamente por una de las ventanas y vio a tres hombres uno de ellos tenia atada y amordasada a kagome entre sus brazos.

"nos pagaran muy bien por ti hermosa" - dijo el hombre que tenia a kagome entre sus brazos.

kagome volteo a verlo, el enojo claro en sus ojos.

"si, pero lastima que no podamos quedarnosla" - dijo el que estaba hablando por telefono anteriormente, mientras acariciaba la mejilla derecha de kagome.

ella de inmediato volteo su cara asia el otro lado, viendolo con ojos desafiantes.

"te crees mucho no es asi? crees que eres demaciada cosa para nosotros?" dijo el hombre mientras la tomaba del cuello y apretaba.

kagome sintio de inmediato la falta del aire en sus pulmones, queria llorar por el terrible miedo que sentia pero no iba a seder ante ellos por nada del mundo asi que continuaba viendolo con sus ojos cafes llenos de decicion y en su cara se escribia claramente "as lo peor que puedas"

inuyasha vio como uno de los hombres comensaba a orcar a su amiga. no podia perder mas tiampo y esperaba que el elemento sorpresa lo ayudara contra ellos.

inuyasha empujo la puerta fuertemente sacando a uno del tren y los otros dos calleron al suelo.

el de inmediato golpeo al que tenia a kagome entre sus brazos liberandola.

pero el otro hombre ya habia sacado un cuchillo y lo apuntaba asia inuyasha.

"he de asumir que tu eres inuyasha?" - dijo el hombre.

"el mismo" - dijo inuyasha.

"mis ordenes son de matarte y ahora tengo muchas mas ganas de hacerlo" - dijo el hombre, mientras atcaba a inuyasha el lo bloquio facilmente.

kagome veia todo esto mientras trataba desperadamente de quitarse las vendas.

vio como el otro hombre se recobraba del gran golpe que le habia dado inuyasha y el mismo sacaba un gran cuchillo.

kagome pudo finalmente quitarse la venda de la boca para gritar el nombre de inuyasha al ver como el otro hombre se avalansava sobre el.

gracias a la advertencia de kagome inuyasha habia podido esquivar gran parte del golpe pero aun asi su brazo izquierdo habia sido perforado.

pero el dolor era algo que no cabia en esos momentos en la mente de inuyasha.

el golpeo fuertemente al hombre que lo habia herido y pateo al otro asta dejarlos inconsientes por el momento.

inuyasha se dirijio de inmediato asia kagome.

"kagome estas bien? - pregunto inuyasha mientras la desataba.

"si, nada de que preocuparse" - dijo kagome.

"lo siento tanto, nunca volvere a dejarte sola" - dijo inuyasha abrazandola.

"no es tu culpa, ademas el mas lastimado aqui eres tu" - dijo kagome.

"no es nada, no es mas que algo superficial" - dijo inuyasha.

pero antes de que kagome pudiera protestar el sonido de una bala se escucha a lo lejos e inuyasha la tira al suelo cubriendola con su cuerpo.

"kagome tenemos que salir de aqui" - dijo inuyasha tomando su mano y dirijiendose hasia la otra direcion de donde habia escuchado el disparo.

pero claro pronto se encontraron con otro predicamento, habian llegado al final del tren y pronto quien fuera que habia disparado esa arma los alcansaria.

"kagome, no podemos quedarnos en este tren" - djo inuyasha.

"y que planeas que agamos, brincar?" - dijo kagome sarcasticamente.

"brincar es presisamente lo que vamos hacer" - dijo inuyasha.

"sabes eso de brincar era una broma" - dijo kagome.

"lo se, pero no tenemos otra salida" - dijo inuyasha.

los dos voltearon cuando escucharon la puerta del otro lado de donde estaban comensar a ser golpeada, alguien queria entrar.

inuyasha abrio la puerta de la otra salida.

"kagome se que te he pedido que agamos cosas estupidas en las ultimas semanas pero tienes que confiar en mi, te lo dije una vez y te lo digo ahora nunca voy a dejar que nada te pase" - dijo inuyasha.

"esta bien, a mal paso hay que darle prisa"- dijo kagome sonriendo.

inuyasha vio que el tren iba muy rapido para ser tan viejo, que la verdad era que la caida no iba a hacer nada facil asi que tomo una de las frasadas de su mochila y la enrollo sobre kagome, la abrazo y los dos brincaron. la colina sobre donde calleron era muy empinada y llena de rocas, ahora kagome tendria muchas heridas si no fuera por que inuyasha la habia protejido con su propio cuerpo.

"inuyasha te encuentras bien" - dijo kagome.

"esto va a doler en la manana, pero vivire" - dijo inuyasha con una leve sonrisa.

kagome de inmediato saco de su mochila su pequeno votiquin asiendo una pequena nota mental de hacerlo mas grande ya que parecia que el peligro y las heridas los perseguian por todas partes, y tener un buen votiquin era algo vital.

ella trataba de causarle el menor dolor posible al vendar su brazo y las pequenas raspaduras que se habia hecho al caer del tren.

"gracias" - dijo inuyasha.

"no seas tonto yo soy la que para variar tiene que darte las gracias, parece que el peligro se a encarinado conmigo" - dijo kagome

"asi parese, pero esos hombres nos estaban buscando a los dos...querian secuestrarte y matarme a mi en el proceso, alguien los contrato para eso" - dijo inuyasha.

"pero quien?"- dijo kagome.

"no lo se, pero tenemos que tener mas cuidado de ahora en adelante" - dijo inuyasha.

kagome se quedon pensativa, el temor aun presente en su corazon como en su rostro, asi que inuyasha puso una de sus calidas manos sobre su mejilla derecha.

"ya no te preocupes por eso kagome, ahora estamos a salvo, duermente otro rato yo me mantendre despierto para cuidarte y en la manana caminaremos a nepal ya no esta muy lejos de aqui" - dijo inuyasha.

"esta bien" - dijo kagome.

ella una vez mas se recargo sobre inuyasha y dejo que el sueno la tomara.

eso es el final del capitulo 5 ya pase el punto donde siempre me atoraba cuando estaba escribiendo asi que no se preocupen esta ves no me tardare tanto jajajaj

quiero agradecer a Catumy por escribirme gracias a ella el dia de hoy decidi escribir este capitulo, pero eso si escribanme muchos reviews! Por que si no me voy a desanimar y dejamere de escrivir! Y crean me se perderian de una historia que no tiene madresita jajajja

inu cat

quisas solo me tarde unas semanas en escribir el otro jajajaj


	6. Las experiencias del pasado

pues aquí estoy trayendo les otro capitulo de la historia jajaja

pues para variar disculpen la demora pero con esta vida que llevo que un día si estoy y el otro no pues me es difícil... pero de verdad le estoy echando todas las ganas para que esta historia siga su curso...

en este capitulo aprenderemos un poco mas de la vida de inuyasha cuando era pequeño...y un nuevo personaje aperesera! jajaja en el cual inu se vera reflejado.

unas vez mas por dios disculpen la ortografía pero me es casi imposible revisar ortografía española en Polonia jajaja sin decir de los acentos y de las ñ es un horror! pero bueno jajaja trato de hacer lo major que puedo jajaja

CAPITULO 6.

LAS EXPERIENCIAS DEL PASADO...

Kagome he inuyasha entraron a la gran ciudad de Nepal donde comenzaron de inmediato a recorrer los grandes Mercados de la ciudad

Hacia mucho calor pero kagome he inuyasha siempre habían preferido el calor al frió y esto era perfecto para ellos..

Pero aun así los dos amigos compraron cada uno una botella de agua.

"que te parece hasta ahora?" – pregunto inuyasha.

"inu…todo es tan diferente de casa… pero me gusta… es como si hubiéramos entrado en otro mundo… y no puedo evitar querer ver todo lo que ahí en el" – dijo kagome con alegría.

Kagome no puedo evitar quererse comprar algunas cosas de este maravilloso lugar.

Lo primero que se compro fue una pequeña caja que a la vez contenía 5 cajas mas pequeñas dentro…

También le llamaron la atención unos velos de seda de todos los colores y por ultimo una pulcera...

Esto era todo lo que kagome siempre pensó que seria... las ciudad llena de vida con gente cálida y alegre...

Claro que las compras tuvieron que como siempre detenerse ya que el estomago de inuyasha demandaba comida...

"donde quieres comer?" – pregunto kagome.

"mmmmm... mi nariz dice que ese lugar de aya se ve prometedor" – dijo inuyasha.

Los dos caminaron asía el lugar donde inuyasha queria comer era un restaurante de comida tradicional hindú...

"wow inuyasha hasta que tu nariz me lleva a un lugar decente" - dijo kagome entrando en el establecimiento.

inuyasha pretendió no haber escuchado eso y entro sin decir nada mas.

el lugar era pequeño pero lleno de gente... se podía ver que tenían un buen negocio...

los dos pidieron la especialidad de la casa un kebab un platillo arabe...

kagome he inuyasha nunca habían probado algo parecido...les fasino desde el primer bocado...

"inu vuelvo a decirlo...me sorprendes... esto tan muy bueno" - dijo kagome.

"eso es para que tengas mas fe en mi nariz de ahora en adelante" - dijo inuyasha.

los dos comenzaron a platicar de todas las cosas que habían visto hasta ahora en la ciudad...

hasta que inuyasha le pregunta a kagome a donde queires ir después de comer...

"mmmm..." - dijo kagome pensado en todas las posibilidades.

después de un rato dijo emocionada...

"ya se, quiero que vallamos al famoso taj mahal" - dijo kagome.

"parece genial" - dijo inuyasha sonriendo.

"lo único malo es que esta un poco lejos de aquí en la ciudad de Agra" - dijo kagome un poco desepcionada.

"vamos eso no importa, mañana podemos tomar un camión o un tren a la ciudad" - dijo inuyasha.

"eso seria genial" - dijo kagome.

el resto del día se lo pasaron recorriendo las ciudad entrando de tienda en tienda viendo baratijas por todas partes y conociendo como se hacían las famosas alfombras hindú...

esa noche los dos amigos caminaban por una de las grandes plazas de la ciudad cuando un espectáculo se cruzo por su camino...

era un espectáculo de fakires...

kagome he inuyasha habían escuchado de ellos hasta japón ya que este tipo de hombres eran capases de toda clase de maravillas.

desde encantar una serpiente con una flauta, expulsar fuego y hasta tragar espadas.

los dos se sentaron en el suelo junto con el resto de los espectadores, esperando ansiosos que empesara la función...

los hombres se comensanban a preparar, uno de ellos tiraba una gran cantidad de cristal en el suelo hasta formar un camino mientras otro afilaba sus espadas y otro construía su camino de carbón.

y así cada uno comenso a dar lo mejor de si para su espectáculo...

el fakir sentado en una cama de clavos que se veían muy filoso conmenzo a hipnotizar a su serpiente y esta poco a poco fue saliendo de su cesto.

kagome tomo la mano de inuyasha... las serpientes eran a lo único que esta valiente chica le temía salvo claro las alturas pero eso era otra historia...

inuyasha tomo su mano y la sostuvo sabia que las serpientes no estaban entre las cosas favoritas de kagome, en realidad todo lo opuesto.

el fakir elevo a su serpiente hasta lo alto y luego la volvió a dejar en su canasta.

los aplausos se escucharon por toda la plaza...

pero aun faltaba mucho por ver.

ahora era el turno del fakir con las espadas...

tenia cuatro en sus manos dos pequeños y dos grandes...

con tomo uno de los pequeños y lo fue metiendo poco a poco por su nariz y luego tomo otro y lo introdujo por el otro orificio poco a poco hasta que ambos desaparecieron dentro de su cuerpo...

ahora con las dos espadas grandes fue paulatinamente tragándolas hasta que las dos una vez mas desaparecieron dentro de su cuerpo.

"no puedo creer que este vivo" - dijo kagome.

"yo tampoco...creo que eso seria de las pocas cosas que ni yo me atrevería a comer" - dijo inuyasha.

Kagome se rió…

ahora era el turno del fakir traga fuego...

lleno de gasolina una barita y cuando esta comenzo a arder la alzo en lo alto para que todos la pudieran ver...

después la tomo y en un solo bocado se la trago...

kagome apretó la mano de inuyasha.

"no quisiera ser su estomago" - dijo kagome.

inuyasha solo se toco con la mano su estomago este le gruñía como diciéndole que nunca se atreviera a hacerle eso...

ahora había llegado la hora del acto final...

los dos fakires juntos se pusieron cada uno del lado contrario de donde se encontraba el otro, uno en su camino de cristal y el otro en su camino de carbón ardiente...

el fakir con el camino de cristal comenzo a caminar hacia el otro lado sin pensarlo si quiera...

kagome vio con asombro como sus pies no se cortaban y este no parecía ni inmutarse ante el dolor que de seguro debía de estar corriendo por su cuerpo.

ahora era el turno del fakir con el camino de carbón... el fuego para ahora había crecido y el calor era casi insoportable aun para inuyasha y kagome que se encontraban a una razonable distancia... ellos no se querían imaginar como debía de ser estar no solo cerca de la llamarada pero sobre ella.

el fakir sin temor alguno comenzo a caminar sobre el carbón ardiendo causando el asombro de todos...

"inu toma una foto...eso es algo que no se ve todos los días" - dijo kagome.

en eso el estaba de acuerdo...

después de la función los dos amigos se fueron a buscar un hotel ya se hacia tarde y el día había sido muy agitado y la verdad estaban cansados.

una vez mas kagome pido el cuarto e inuyasha entro por la ventana.

"por que siempre pides cuartos con solo una cama?" - pregunto inuyasha.

"que te molesta dormir conmigo?" - pregunto kagome.

inuyahsa se sonrojo.

"no, no es eso" - dijo inuyasha.

"es obvio! es por que...para que quiero dos camas si nada mas puedo dormir en una! para que voy a querer la otra?" - dijo kagome.

esto tenia sentido dentro del cerebro de inuyasha pero eso no quería decir que le tenia que gustar.

esa noche inuyasha mantuvo sus manos cerca de su cuerpo para evitar cualquier incidente...

aun que de vez en cuando sus ojos no podían evitar posarse sobre la figura de kagome a su lado.

la verdad era que a pesar de que se quejara de su suerte... dormir con kagome a su lado todas las noches y luego despertar con su calor en la mañanas era algo que inuyasha por alguna razón que aun no entendía muy bien podía verse haciendo toda su vida...

en la mañana salieron del hotel y luego tomaron el auto bus asía agra

el camino fue bastante tranquilo kagome se durmió la mayor parte del tiempo al lado de inuyasha...

y el...disfruto de la vista tanto la del bello país como la del bello rostro de kagome..

inuyasha que te pasa? por que tienes estos pensamientos sobre ella?...un amigo...no debe de pensar así de su amiga...

al llegar a Agra...

los amigos de inmediato se dirigieron asía el gran taj mahal al cual tanto habían querido ir...

al llegar y ver el majestuoso palacio no tenían palabras para describirlo...

era bello y parecía brillar junto con el sol pero a la vez había un poco de nostalgia en el.

al entrar kagome he inuyasha se sentían como en las mil y una noches.

al caminar un poco entre los los blancos pasillos llegaron a donde se allaba enterrada mumtaz mahal.

kagome se quedo viendo la tumba.

"si mal no recuerdo...fue por ella que este palacio se construyo" - dijo kagome.

"así es, hola mucho gusto, soy uno de los guias" - dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

"hola, el es inuyasha y yo soy kagome" - dijo ella.

"pues como tu habías dicho así es... la historia del gran taj mahal comienza con la bella mumtaz muhal o en su traducción la joya del palacio nombre que le puso el mismo rey..." - dijo el guia.

el camino así la ventana y luego volteo a verlos.

"este palacio es...la obra de un amor que no pudo ser... todo comenso con shah jahan el cual quedo profundamente enamorado de mumtaz muhal... el tenia muchas esposas... pero de todas a la que amaba con locura era a ella... pero... un día... la trajedia ocurrió..." - dijo el.

en su voz se podía escuchar un tono de melancolía.

"mumtaz dio a luz al hijo de jahan y de ella... ese día que para el solo devio de haber sido de alegría... fue en cambio un día donde sufrió el mal profundo dolor a la muerte de su queríada mumtaz...ella no soporto el parto y murió...dejando al rey en la mas desbastadora desolación...muchos dicen que probablemente el hubiera muerto de dolor si no hubiera tenido la gran promesa que le iso a su amada..." - dijo el.

inuyasha y kagome se habían ha cercado un poco mas para escuchar mejor aquella triste historia de amor.

"antes de que ella muriera mumtaz le iso prometer al rey que construyera en su memoria un monumento como no había otro igual en el mundo... y así durante 22 largos anos el rey fue poco a poco cumpliendo el ultimo deseo de su reina...lo llamaron loco...y tuvo que luchar contra mucho... pero al final un día estuvo terminado... durante tantos anos no había tenido mas grande alegría pero... una vez mas el destino le jugaría una mala pasada... su tercer hijo le quito la corona y lo encerró en la fortaleza roja de agra donde cuenta la leyenda que no había día en el cual no se le viera al rey en su ventana obcervando el taj mahal...su gran obra, el monumento a su amada reina y al final el ultimo refugio para el descanso de los dos...dicen que el día en el que murió...ya no teniendo fuerzas para pararse pidió que le trajeran un espejo para que desde su cama pudiera ver el taj mahal donde pronto se encontraría con su esposa...y así el rey murió viendo aquel símbolo de su amor... y sabiendo que al final si había podido cumplir su promesa... como verán el taj mahal es mas que un edificio... es la prueba viviente de que por amor...no hay nada que un hombre no sea capas de hacer... por esa persona a la que se ama - termino el guia.

kagome he inuyasha estaban sin palabras...

era una historia tan bella y a la vez tan triste... por amor un solo hombre había creado de la nada aquella maravilla...

después de despedirse del guia y darle las gracias por contarles la historia del taj mahal los dos amigos salieron a uno de los muchos jardines.

los dos buscaron la sombra de un árbol donde se detuvieron a descansar un poco...

los dos inconscientemente se quedaron viendo el hermoso palacio con su historia aun en sus mentes.

"es bonito pensar que un hombre pueda realmente amar tanto a una mujer como para crear todo esto...no crees?" - dijo kagome.

"si...aun que de esa clase de amores ya no se ve mucho en estos tiempos" –dijo inuyasha.

Kagome se rió he inuyasha le pregunto cual era la razón de su risa y ella dijo:

"es que me da risa pensar que pueda ser posible que algún día conozca a alguien que pueda amarme de tanto como aquel rey a su reina" – dijo kagome.

Inuyasha la vio...la vio a los ojos...y sintió un nudo en el estomago...

Quien no podría amarte kagome? Eres todo lo que un hombre podía desear y mucho mas... si yo he de saberlo...

"claro que si kagome...yo se que en este mundo ahí un hombre que te ama mas que nada, aun mas que a su vida" – dijo inuyasha.

Las palabras de inuyasha la hicieron sentir especial... algo que inuyasha solo podía hacerla sentir...

Mas tarde en la ciudad...

Los dos caminaban por una de las largas calles del centro cuando de la nada un pequeño niño se estrello contra kagome.

Ella no dijo nada y hubiera seguido caminando como sin nada pero inuyasha tomo al pequeño niño del cuello y lo detuvo.

"!inuyasha, que haces?" – dijo kagome.

"este mocoso se quería pasar de listo" – dijo inuyasha tomando la mano del niño y mostrándole a kagome su bolso.

"lo tomo" – dijo kagome.

"no, lo robo" – dijo inuyasha.

'Suelta me" – dijo el.

"jamas ladronzuelo" – dijo inuyasha.

De repente el pequeño niño mordió la mano de inuyasha mandando una ola de dolor por su cuerpo soltándolo.

El niño salio corriendo pero inuyasha salio justo detrás de el.

Le lanzo una roca a inuyasha que le dio justo en la frente rompiendo la piel y sacando sangre...

Inuyasha no se movió por un momento y aun que gracias a su nueva herida no podía ver bien vio al niño deteniéndose a la mitad de la calle gritando le que era un tonto.

Inuyasha volteo a ver así el otro lado de la calle donde un carro se acercaba peligrosamente asía el pequeño niño.

El pequeño escucho un motor acercarse y volteo asía su derecha para ver el carro que venia en su camino...sus pequeñas piernas se congelaron... a la vez que el miedo lo invadía.

Inuyasha no tenia por que después de todo el los había querido robar pero algo entro de el le dijo que no podría vivir con su consciencia si no lo ayudaba aun a pesar de lo que el había echo.

El se lanzo contra el niño quitándolo del camino rodando junto con el asía el otro lado.

Kagome corrió asía ellos su corazón acelerado.

"INUYASHA" – grito ella.

Ella se acerco a ellos.

"estas bien?" – pregunto kagome.

'si solo unos cuantos rasguños" – dijo inuyasha.

'y el pequeño?" – pregunto kagome.

"también pero esta inconsciente" – dijo inuyasha.

Tiempo después dentro del hotel.

El pequeño niño dormía en la cama de kagome, mientras que ella curaba la frente de inuyasha y los demás golpes que había residido.

"bueno eso esta mejor" – dijo inuyasha.

"sabes inuyasha" – comenzo kagome.

"que?"- dijo inuyasha

"estoy muy orgullosa de ti" – dijo kagome viéndolo a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

"de mi? Por que?" – dijo inuyasha.

"por que pudiste dejar que ese carro lo lastimara...pero en cambio lo ayudaste poniendo aun tu propia vida en peligro...eso fue algo muy noble de tu parte... y por eso ahora me encuentro muy orgullosa de ser ti" – dijo kagome.

Inuyasha sintió sus mejillas arder.

"no fue nada..." dijo inuyasha viendo asía el otro lado.

"claro que si" – dijo kagome mientras lo abrazaba... lo cual causo que el se sonrojara aun mas.

Poco tiempo después el pequeño niño abrió sus ojos cansados para verse ante inuyasha y kagome.

"como te encuentras?" – dijo kagome

'donde estoy? Que paso?" – dijo el.

"un carro casi te atropella, inuyasha te quito del camino pero te desmayaste como no sabíamos donde vivías te trajimos con nosotros" – dijo kagome con una leve sonrisa que inspiraba confianza.

"ustedes...ustedes me ayudaron? Por que?" – dijo el pequeño incrédulo.

"pues que querías que hisieramos? Necesitabas nuestras ayuda, no te íbamos a dejar solo" – dijo kagome.

"aun a pesar de que trate de robarte?" – dijo el.

"eso no estuvo bien... pero algo me dice que no eres una mala persona...tendré un poco de fe en ti – dijo kagome.

"no muchos hablan así en estos días...me llamo shipo... siento lo que ise... pero no tengo elección...tengo una deuda que pagar" – dijo shipo.

Que es lo que paso? – pregunto kagome.

"mi padre murió ase unos anos...a mi madre y a mi...no nos iba tan mal como a muchos pero... un día mi madre enfermo... los doctores dijeron que no se salvaría si no se le practicaba la operación... pero para mi desgracia esta era muy cara...y yo no tenia el dinero...tienen que entender que no podía dejarla morir... simplemente no podía permitirlo así que en mi desaparición pedí prestado dinero de un grupo de ladrones llamados los hermanos relámpago... todo se soluciono mi madre se encuentra bien y pronto se recuperara pero mi alegría duro poco... los hermanos relámpago quieren su dinero de vuelta...yo claro no lo tengo...así que ellos me dijeron que si no pagaba para el fin de semana el dinero matearían a mi madre..." – dijo shipo con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

Kagome se enterneció mucho al verlo.

"no te preocupes estoy segura que algo podremos hacer" – dijo kagome.

Mas tarde después de la cena inuyasha salio del cuarto su viendo hasta la azotea donde contemplo las estrellas...

Necesitaba el aire fresco ver a aquel pequeño trajo de vuelta muchos recuerdos y sentimientos del pasado...

Aun que ya habían pasado mucho anos inuyasha aun podía recordar a su madre... después de todo ella había sido después de kagome la única persona en el mundo la cual lo había espetado y querido aun a pesar de lo que es...

El solo tenia un poco mas de 6 anos cuando ella murió... dejándolo en la calle... unos hombres habían tratado de llevarlo a un orfanato pero inuyasha logro escapar... durante mucho tiempo se enfrento al mundo el solo sin nada ni nadie que lo ayudara...claro esta hasta ese día donde conoció a kagome...su gran amiga...y la razón por la que aun el estaba vivo...

El entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de shipo después e todo el hubiera echo lo mismo por su madre...el sabia lo difícil que podían ser las calles cuando estas solo en ellas y que se toma mucho valor para no tomar el lado fácil... y seguir fiel a tus convicciones por ser una mejor persona...

"fue difícil verdad?" – dijo la voz de kagome detrás de el.

Inuyasha volteo a verla no la había sentido llegar...de seguro era por que ya todo su ser estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia.

"que?" – pregunto inuyasha.

"que si fue difícil creeser sin ella?" – dijo kagome.

"si... aun la extraño... por lo menos tengo recuerdos de ella...a mi padre ni lo conocí" – dijo inuyasha.

Kagome se acerco a el y lo abrazo frotando la espalda de inuyasha como para decirle que ella estaba ahí.

"me hubiera gustado conocerla" – dijo kagome.

"a mi también" – dijo inuyasha.

Esa noche inuyasha ya había tomado una desicion...el salio del cuarto donde kagome y shipo se encontraban durmiendo.

El recorrió las calles de la oscura ciudad escondiéndose entre las sombras...

Después de mucho caminar llego hasta el lugar que estaba buscando.

El toco la puerta...

Y el pandemónium se soltó...

A la mañana siguiente inuyasha regreso muy lastimado en muchas partes pero feliz en su corazón.

Kagome y el pequeño shipo se encontraban desayunando y viendo las noticias cuando el entro por la ventana.

"inuyasha" – dijo kagome con un tono de preocupación al ver a su amigo.

"que te paso?" – pregunto shipo.

Antes de que inuyasha pidiera comensar a explicar todo lo que había sucedido las noticias compasaron a decir.

"...los hermanos relámpago fueron finalmente arrestados el día de hoy por las autoridades locales...estos criminales tienen una larga condena por pagar gracias a los numerosos crímenes que an cometido... aun no se sabe bien lo que paso...se rumora que anoche un hombre de cabello plateado y largo entro en la guarida de los criminales derrotándolos y dejando que la policía se los llevara la identidad de este hombre o su propósito por hacer lo que iso es descosido" – dijo el noticiero.

Shipo volteo a ver a inuyasha.

"tu?..." – dijo el pequeño sin poder creerlo, el se arrojo contra inuyasha y lo brazo fuertemente.

"gracias...muchas gracias..." – dijo shipo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Inuyasha se puso rojo.

"no fue nada mocoso... se lo que es perder a tu madre... y simplemente no se lo deseo a nadie" – dijo inuyasha.

Kagome lo veía con un profundo orgullo.

Kagome he inuyasha esa tarde fueron a ver al hospital a la madre de shipo que ya había recuperado el conocimiento.

Al siguiente día los dos amigos se despidieron de su nuevo pequeño amigo que gracias a ellos tendría ahora la oportunidad de un mejor futuro...

en el camino asía las bellas y nevadas montanas tibetanas...

kagome volteo a ver a su amigo.

"sabes...shipo me recuerda mucho a ti cuando eramos mas pequeños... siempre tratabas de hacerte el fuerte... y luchabas con todas tus fuerzas por lograr salir adelante...y igual que el pequeño shipo...yo se que el sera feliz ahora... pero di me tu lo eres inuyasha?...eres feliz con la vida que te a tocado vivir? y que ahora enfrentas de nuevo?" - dijo kagome.

inuyasha lo pensó un momento solo uno...

era cierto que su vida...no había sido fácil...dura seria la palabra correcta...sobre todo con la muerte de su madre que lo dejo basio por dentro... pero apesar de eso... como había dicho kagome...el había luchado por seguir adelante... por no perderse en la oscuridad...por no darse al mal... su vida con todo lo malo...y lo bueno...que había tenido lo habían echo lo que era... y a inuyasha le gustaba ser lo que era...pese a lo que los demás pensaran...

el la vio a los ojos y sonrió...

aun que le había quitado muchas cosas ahí tenia enfrente lo mejor que la vida le había podido dar.

una amiga...

el la abrazo...y le dijo al oído.

"si kagome...soy feliz...con lo que fui...con lo que seré...y sobre todo con lo que soy...y con quien estoy..." - dijo inuyasha.

y así la aventura de hoy había terminado pero mañana seria otro día lleno de nuevos retos que enfrentar...

que les pareció? jajaja mínimo no me tarde tanto como la ultima vez jajaja algo es algo jajaja

y ahora si por mi madre jajajaj que ya voy a comenzar ahorita mismo a escribir el 7 jajaja para no tardarme jajaja

los veo pronto !

y manden me reviews por que es la única razón por la que me animo a continuar con mis historias jajaja

inu cat


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno solo quiero poner que esta historia va a continuar finalmente!!!

Lo ago por toda la gente que siempre quiso que la continuara

Nueva a mejorada!!!

Pero en otro lugar

Bajo otro nombre y otro nombre de autor

Inucat es ahora ely1313 y tu y yo el mundo cambia para ser "un mundo para los dos "

Espero les guste y me digan que les parece.


End file.
